Forever and Always
by TripleThreat007
Summary: When a routine stations check goes wrong Reynolds finds himself in a tough spot and an even tougher decision to make.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic so constructive criticism is always welcome. Annoymous reviews are on. **

"Last place to check before we head back." Mark said as he and Will got out of the rover The sun was high overhead it was about 3 in the afternoon.

"Thank god I want to get back before dark. One night outside the gate is good enough for me. Plus Maria always worries about me" He answered as they advanced toward the substation.

"Aw how cute" Mark replied with a smile. "Don't worry we will have you back with her in no time it's only an hour ride back to Terra Nova after this"

"So how's it going on with you Maddy?" Will said switching topics not really wanting to get his hopes up anything can go wrong in this place.

"Nothing too serious, I think her father would kill me if I hurt her in anyway."

"Jim Shannon right, his the new Sheriff?"

"Yep that's right."

"He has that look like he knows your every secret."

"Yeah tell me about it, therefore I am taking it slow." Mark answered as they approached the station.

"How long have you been with her?"

"6 months almost 7"

Mark typed the code in they entered the small square inspecting the wires and making sure everything was good they did a quick computer scan to check for any internal problems.

"All good on my side"

"Same here" They then headed back outside "I'll take the back." Mark went around back while Will inspected the front for any damage done by dinosaurs. When Mark was out of sight checking the back Will noticed some scratches on the side of the building and bent down to take a closer look.

"Hey Mar" that's as far as he got when he heard I twig snap he stopped speaking and slowly start turning around to what he thought would be a dinosaur but instead he was met with the butt of a gun to his face.

Mark got suspicious when Will was cut off from calling him he started to head back around when he heard a groan from the front of the station. He cautiously made his way to the front with his gun raised.

"Will" He called out tentatively, his eyes fully aware now darting all over scanning the area.

He rounded the corner he saw Will laying on the ground with blood trickling from his nose and a gash above his left eye.

He looked around and saw nothing so he went to see if he had a pulse. He bent down only to pause when he heard an almost inaudible sound that came from behind him. His whole body tensed waiting for the right moment to strike. He heard the quiet sound again.

He sprung up sticking his elbow out so it caught his assailant in the chest making him take two steps back to catch his balance. The man came at Mark ready to strike. Mark ducked causing the punch it to miss. He came up with a right hook catching the man square in the jaw.

Another man crept up behind Mark and put his arm around his neck allowing the other man to land a hit on his ribs.

"So much for an easy day" Mark mumbles under his breath before kicking the man in front of him and elbowing the man that was holding him from behind. He grabbed the man's hand and did a quick twist causing the man the flip over and land on his back.

_Alicia would be proud _he thought as he let go of the man's hand. After all she had been the one who trained him and he was currently the only soldier ever to beat Alicia in a fight.

Mark missed the 3rd man sneaking up behind him. He noticed too late. He felt the cold steel connecting with the back on his head he fell onto his knees one of the men kicked him in the ribs with his boot making Mark fall to the ground. Mark tried to get back up to fight back but his arms and legs would not respond. Fighting to stay conscious he felt his hands being tied together and a bag pulled over his head.

The last thing he heard was "She'll be happy" before drifting off into unconsciousness.

"Hey Ethan you okay?" he man asked as he helped him off the ground.

"Never been better." He said with a smile only to into a grimaceas he stood up.

"That one got some spirit she'll have fun with him." He said pointing to Mark

"Hurry she wanted them an hour ago!" The 3 men grabbed the two men and drug them off into the woods.

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for all the kind words.** **DaniWilder brought something up and I would like to answer it because I never thought of that when I was writing it. I did not mean to imply the Mark would rush Maddy if it was not for Jim. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

_~48 hours before~_

Maddy was walking around the market shopping for some fruits or vegetables to go with dinner. She was browsing the fruit section when she spotted Mark who was walking across the market headed to one of the lookout towers. He spotted Maddy and quickly jogged over.

"Hey" was his simple greeting.

Maddy smiled "Hey"

"I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight." Mark asked watching Maddy's eyes wonder from the fruit to him and back again.

"Nope I am free" she said "When do you get off work?"

"1900" he answered simply

A confused look flashed across Maddy's face then a grin "so 7?"

"That's my girl." He smiled "I can swing by after I get done and pick you up if you want?"

"That sounds great! I'll be waiting" Maddy said as she decided on a fruit and paid for it. "Now you better get back to work before you get in trouble." She gave him a playful push forward.

"It would have been worth it" He said as he walked back toward the watch tower and climbed up.

Maddy smiled to herself as she watched him climb up the tower. She watched him interact with the other soldiers. They were laughing about something Mark turned and waved at Maddy when he saw her still looking at him, she waved back. She saw the other guys mimic him and wave then start laughing Mark gave them a playful punch in the arm. Maddy just smiled back then she put the fruit in her basket and walked home.

"Mom I am home!" Maddy yelled as she closed the door and put the basket on the counter.

Elisabeth popped her head out of the bedroom "I'll be right out I just need to finish folding the wash. Can you put the food away?" She walks back into the room.

"Sure" she takes the food out and puts it away. Elisabeth walks out of the room and over to the counter. Jim walks in the door looking slightly tired but that disappears and a smile appears when he sees Maddy and Elisabeth in the kitchen.

"There are my two favorite girls" He says as he hugs them both.

"Hey!" Zoe says as she walks out of the bedroom with her favorite dinosaur under her arm. She walks over to her dad. "What about me?" she asks looking up at him putting her hand on her hips pretending to be mad.

"Okay okay you caught me, my 3 favorite girls" he says as he picks Zoe up giving her a big hug. He placed her back on the ground.

"Whens dinner I'm starving" Jim asks with a smile.

"I am just starting it now. It would go quicker if you helped."

"Now you know I am no good in the kitchen" he says coming up behind Elisabeth who started cutting vegetables and wraps his arms around her waist and puts his chin on her shoulder.

"How about chopping the vegetables for me, you can't mess that up" she says turning around her lips meeting his in a kiss.

"Yuck." Zoe says making a face. They all laugh. "Maddy will you play with me?" she asked turning her attention to her sister.

"Of course" Zoe grabbed her hand and started pulling her into the room.

"Dinner will be soon" Elisabeth said as they crossed the room.

"Okay, Mark is picking me up around 7." Maddy managed to get out before they were in the bedroom.

"Marks coming over!" Zoe's face brightened up as she crawled on her bed and grabbed her makeshift animals.

"Yes he is"

"Yay!" a happy squeal came out. Zoe loved it when Mark would come over. They had become close, Zoe is like the sister he never had. "Here you can have this one." Zoe said as she was handing her sister the dinosaur.

"What are we going to do today?" Maddy asked

"I'm thinking predator you can chase me around like you are trying to eat me."

"Really? Okay." Maddy took her dinosaur and pretended to chase Zoe around. They ran around the bedroom then into the hall and the living room. Maddy grabbed Zoe lifted her up and plopped her on the couch to tickle her. Zoe erupted with laughter. Maddy stopped to let her sister breathe. Josh walks in Zoe is still huffing.

"Sounds like somebody was having fun I could hear the laughter all the way outside."

"It was Maddy's fault" Zoe tried to say.

"Oh my fault" Maddy said putting her hands on her hip only to bring them down as she started to tickle her again. Zoe started giggling trying to push Maddy's hands away from her.

"Hey Maddy you can't have all the fun." Josh said "I will save you Zoe!"

Josh grabbed Zoe and started to carry her away.

"Dinner!" a voice from the kitchen called

Maddy and Josh stopped and looked at each other. He puts Zoe down.

"Uh-oh" comes out of both Josh and Maddy's mouth.

"Why uh-oh?" a confused Zoe looks at them.

"I saw dad in kitchen" Josh said

"Hey I can hear you guys you know" Jim said playfully "Plus I only cut stuff your mother did all the cooking."

The three of them walked in to the dining room and started eating.

"So what's this about Mark coming over later?" Jim asked after he swallowed a bit of his food.

"He is coming over to get me at 7 and then" she paused they did not talk about what they were going to do "well I don't know hang out I left it up to Mark to decide he sounded like he had an idea." Maddy answered taking a sip of water. She glances at the clock.

"Is it really 6:40?" Maddy eats the last bit of food on her plate then rushes to her room.

"Women" Jim says Josh just laughs.

"I used to spend hours getting ready for you" Elisabeth says as she cleans the table off and puts the dishes in the sink "I would change several times too." Jim picks the remaining plates up and walks over to the kitchen and puts them in the sink.

There was a knock on the door. Jim walked over and opened it Mark was standing there his hands behind his back. Jim stepped aside letting Mark come in.

"Mr. Shannon" Mark addressed Jim "Mrs. Shannon" Mark says turning to face her.

Zoe looked up she smiled.

"What no hug?" Mark says to Zoe. She then hops off the chair and a run over to Mark who bends down opening his arms up Zoe runs right in. Mark stands up with Zoe in his arms. "What are you drawing today Miss Zoe?" Zoe wiggles her way out of his arms. She lands on the ground and grabs his hand and leads him over to the table to show him her drawing. It was of a dinosaur in the woods it was not the neatest drawing but very good for someone Zoe's age.

"You did all of this?" he said looking at her.

"Yes"

"You are really becoming an artist Zoe" Zoe just looks at him and smiles.

Maddy runs out of her room her arm wrapping around the door and using the other hand to slip her shoe on. She is wearing a Navy blue dress with a black belt and a cream cropped jacket. Mark had on his army pants with grey top and black jacket.

"Mark!" Maddy said as she ran up and hugged him. He hugged Maddy back. Maddy pulled back. "Where to?"

"It's a secret" Mark said with a playful smile. He took Maddy's hand and led her out the door.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad"

"Hey Reynolds" Jim said as they walked out the door.

Mark turned around "Sir"

"Don't have her out too late." He also gave him one of those if you try anything I will have your head looks.

"Yes sir" Mark nodded before turning around and leading Maddy to the rover. Jim watched as he helped Maddy into the rover and closed the door. Mark looked over to see Jim leaning against the door watching him. Mark gave a smile before walking over to his side and climbing in.

**Please Review! I know this was a slow chapter stick with me it will get better. Likes? Dislikes? Constructive criticism always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3. Hope you like it **

"Come on can't you tell me." Maddy said as he closed the door. Mark looked over and she gave him a signature smile.

As much as he was tempted he still said "Nope."

They drove to the edge of a field. Mark grabs a blanket from the back. When Maddy steps out she looks around. The grass is knee high, the sun is starting to set making the horizon a beautiful color of pink, orange and yellow it looks like a painting out of a book. As they started walking in to the field Maddy's hand finds Marks and their fingers intertwine. Mark stops a little ways into the field he looks up then lays the blanket out.

"So this was your grand idea." She said spreading her arms out. "We are in a field Mark"

"Yeah I know." He says sitting on the blanket beckoning her to join. "Look around"

She turns her head "Okay, give me a hint because all I see is grass and the road which is where we parked before walking in here" she says sitting on the blanket turning to face Mark.

"Exactly, no one can bother us." He is referring to the other times they have tried to have some alone time. The first was disrupted by meteor and resulted with a night in a tree which neither of them really complained about and the other time they tried to have a picnic and first his Army buddies stopped by then Jim brought Elisabeth and Zoe to have a play date that just happened to be in the same area as Mark and Maddy.

"So your great plan was to hide from everyone?"

"Nope well maybe a little" He says spreading his thumb and pointer finger out ad and spreads them apart. "But it really was to lay here and watch these." He says as he points to the sky. A star shoots across. It had gotten dark while they were talking and the stars were slowly coming out.

"Wow! I've only read about these back at home" she stops and corrects herself "what was home. I never saw anything like these before." She lies down with Mark. They end up making a T with Maddy lying on Marks stomach.

"Never seen someone so amazed with shooting stars."

"Yeah well back in 2149 all you could do was read about this stuff. The sky was filled with so much smoke the sun did not even make it through anymore." Mark may not be able to see her eyes but she can sense the sadness in her voice.

"Well that does not matter anymore because you are here. No use dwelling in the past." He says as he takes her hand into his.

"I guess…Oh look another one" she saying using her finger to follow it.

"Hey Maddy there is something I should tell you"

Sensing the seriousness in his voice she sits up "Something wrong?" she asks looking at Mark. Maddy is leaning on both of her elbows which are behind her.

Mark sits up. "I am not sure how to say it."

"Say What?" she tries to say causally but really her mind races _Oh my Gosh his breaking up with me_ was her first thought _He has some life threatening disease_ her mind kept racing through the silence the more her mind raced the more ridiculous things she was coming up with.

He sighs "I am leaving to go OTG tomorrow" Mark said breaking the silence.

Maddy looks at him slightly relieved that he is not breaking up with her but now worry of him being outside the gate takes over. Flashes of what happen to Josh start to fill her mind.

"How long will you be gone?" she says trying to push the images of Josh to the back of her mind.

"Not sure a few days maybe Will and I have to check all of the substations for damage. I just found out today."

Maddy only met Will once before he seemed nice. He was one of Marks older friends he is married with a baby on the way. "It's not dangerous is it?"

"Going OTG is always dangerous Maddy I'm not going to lie but I am just checking substations not going to war."

"Do you have to go?" she turns her head to the side slightly.

"Yeah I got picked can't get out of it unless I am in the hospital with some life threating disease."

"I can make that happen."

Mark let out a laugh "I am sure you could."

"I would make some type of antidote to give you when they are gone."

Maddy tried to smile reassuringly. The smile was more to reassure her though. Maddy did not want Mark to go outside the gate is was dangerous. The thoughts of Josh when he left and almost got killed came back to fill her mind. She was not looking forward to someone else she loved going to be in harm's way.

_It's his job if I want to be with him I am going to have to deal with it_ she thinks.

Mark lays back down she follows him. Her head lay on his upper chest his arm fits perfectly around her shoulder. Her arm lying across his chest.

_Best spend the time I have him_ she thought.

"Look" Mark pointed to the sky a star shoots across it. They both lay on the blanket Marks one hand around Maddy and the other one as a pillow. Maddy has her head against his chest. They just laid there counting the shooting stars. Mark listened to Maddy pick out the constellations and ramble on about them. Not that he minded, he found when she rambled it was relaxing. After a couple minutes of silence Mark looks at his watch it reads 9:54.

"I've got to get you home. Your dad might kill me if we are much later." He says the last part as a joke he waits for Maddy to say something but she never responds.

He looks over to find her eyes closed. He slowly unravels his arm from around her and lifts himself up careful not to disturb Maddy who is sleeping. Then he picks Maddy up. Her head lying against his shoulder. He places her in the rover. She shivers slightly at the sudden loss of Marks body heat she only has a thin jacket on so Mark takes his off and carefully puts it on her. He jogs back to go get the blanket. Maddy was still asleep when they arrived at the Shannon's home.

Mark opened her door and gently picked her up careful not to wake her. He walked to the door and tapped on it lightly. Jim opens the door and sees Mark standing here with Maddy sound asleep in his arms. Elisabeth was standing in the kitchen with her hands around a mug of hot chocolate. Mark carries Maddy to her room quietly he does not want to wake Zoe up who was sleeping in the other bed. He gently takes her shoes off and places the covers over her.

The last thing he did was place a light kiss on Maddy's forehead and whisper "Good night". He stopped at Zoe's bed and placed a kiss on her forehead too before walking out.

Elisabeth was standing with Jim his arm around her and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you" she whispered. Mark just nodded and smiled before walking out the door.

**I hope you liked it now click that lovely button that says Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is sorry it took so long its been a crazy busy week. I hope its worth the wait.**

Mark grabbed his gear and went to the command center where the rover was waiting. He threw the gear in the back.

"Reynolds, Anderson" a female voice from behind them called. Mark knew who it was; it was Wash. "I have brought a certain someone for each of you."

Alicia steps aside to reveal Maria and Maddy. They walked over to say their goodbyes. Maria hugs Will he leans down to rub her swollen belly. He lifts her shirt up to reveal the belly and he kisses it then he stands up to kiss his wife.

Maddy hugged Mark never wanting his strong arms to let her go she felt safe when she in them, her head lying against his armor. Washington cleared her throat which meant this moment had to end. Maddy reluctantly moved her head and looked into his eyes those blue eyes staring back. He placed a kiss on her forehead she closed her eyes letting the warmth fill her. He finally pulled away and put his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes their noses almost touching.

"I will come back, I have a reason to now." he whispered and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Be careful Mark" she whispers back before he pulls away.

"Stay sharp you never know what can get you out there." Lieutenant Washington said before they climbed into the rover they both knew that was her way of saying be careful and goodbye. As they pulled away Maddy felt his warmth leave her. All she wanted was him to hold her again. A tear slipped from her eye and traced the side of her nose before dropping off her lip. She made no attempt to wipe it.

All three women stood at the gate watching the rover drive off into the distance. Maddy looked at Alicia and could have sworn for a moment she thought she looked worried. She knew Mark and her were close she practically adopted him when his parents died.

After they were out of sight Maddy started walking back to the house. Maddy decided to make herself useful instead of moping around so she cleaned the house. She remembers she has to pick Zoe up from school and her mother left her a list of things to get on the counter. She grabs the list and heads over to go pick Zoe up. Zoe is standing at the entrance looking back and forth when she spots Maddy and runs over.

"Hey Zoe we gotta stop by the Market for a couple things before we head home." Maddy said.

"Okay" Zoe grabbed her hand as they walked into the Market. Maddy kept glancing at the gate. "Are you waiting for something?" Zoe asked innocently.

"Mmm?" Maddy said looking at her sister.

"Why do you keep looking at the gate?" he sister repeated.

"Oh nothing" she smiled.

"Maddy" Zoe stopped walking looking up at her sister "Why"

She sighed her sister always saw through her. "Mark went outside the gate this morning." She crouches down and looks in to eyes of her.

"He'll be okay right?" Zoe stared right into her eyes without blinking.

"Of course he will be Zoe he is a trained soldier he knows how to take care of himself." She said standing up. She grabbed the things she needed at the market and went home. When she got in she went to her room to change into sweat pants. She saw Marks jacket lying on the chair in her room. She grabs the jacket and sits on the bed. She thinks back to this morning she remembers waking up in her own bed. She could still smell him as if he was snuggling with her. When Maddy got out of bed she realized that she was still in her clothes from last night and that she had Mark's jacket on. She changed before she went out for breakfast placing the jacket on the chair. Alicia had knocked on the Shannon's door after Maddy finished eating and said she wanted to borrow Maddy for a little.

She slips the jacket and feels like Mark is there with his arms wrapped around her.

"Need help with your homework?" she asks as she walks out with sweat pants on along with Marks jacket.

"Na I'm good" Zoe answers as she sits at the counters focusing in on her work.

Josh walks in and stops when he sees Maddy.

"Is that Marks jacket?"

"Yes" she answers as if it's nothing. Josh just shakes his head and walks into his bedroom.

She makes dinner since Elisabeth had an emergency surgery that would make her late. She comes home as Maddy finishes dinner.

"Hey sweetie, thanks for making dinner" she pulls her daughter into a hug. Jim walks in the door Maddy breaks out of the hug and runs up to her dad.

"Have you heard from Mark?"

"Well "I" have not heard from him but I happen to know that they just checked in right before I left and they were doing just fine."

"Thanks!" Maddy flung her arms around him and hugged him.

"I just relayed to you what I overheard" he smiled at his daughter. What he will not say was that he drug his feet so he would be there when they checked in. As much as he wanted to hate Mark for stealing his Maddy away, he knew how much she meant to him. So Jim figured he should find out how they were before leaving to go home.

"My someone had been busy." Liz stated looking around the very room.

Maddy blushed "Let's have dinner." She sat down Jim and Lis just smiled.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy **

_**Present**_

"Wake him up" A voice commands a couple seconds later water comes crashing down on his head. He cracks his eyes and sees he is now in his Olive shirt  
>and army pants he no longer has his armor on. Mark groaned. His ribs and head hurt like hell. Mark slowly lifts his head up to face his captors. He shakes his head trying to get the water off of his face while do that he assesses the situation. He is on his knees he tries to flex his hands which are clearly tied behind his back. He is unable to stand its like something is forcing him to stay down. He is cross tied. The rope around his hands is also tied to poles on either side of him. Forcing him to stay down.<p>

"Rise and Shine" Her voice comes across annoyed. Mark looks at her saying nothing. "Reynolds, right? You don't have to answer that I already know who you are."

"What did you do with Anderson, Mira?" Mark said her name as if it was a curse.

"I ask the questions!" Mira yelled backhanding him causing a little trail of blood to come out of the corner of his mouth. Mark said nothing he just stared into her eyes not looking at anything else.

"I need some information from you."

"I am not telling you anything."

"Oh really?" Mira waved her hand forward and her second in command Carter places a punch to the side of his face. "How about now?" Mark just continued to stare at her his eyes bore into her. "Stop staring at me like that!" Carter knees him in the gut Mark bends over in pain. He closes his eyes and suppresses a groan.

A man comes in and goes to whisper something in Mira's ear. Mark tries hard to listen but all he heard was bits and pieces "found…..should….get" Mira nods and the man leaves.

"So it looks like a surprise will be here soon. Sit tight will you?" Mira then leaves the room leaving Carter and another man with him. The other man has a bruise forming above his right eye. Mark knows he should keep his mouth shut if he wants a remote chance of getting out but he just can't help it.

"How does your eye feel?" The man just looks at him and scoffs. Mark continues "Sorry about that if I knew you were such a bad fighter I might have gone easy on you" The man stands up and looks as if he is ready to attack.

"Mike don't, Mira does not want him broken…. yet." The man who is now known a Mike sits back down glaring at Mark.

A man peeks his head in the little room they are in "Carter" he says "Mira wants you" Carter gets up and walks away the other man comes in and takes his spot. Mark recognizes him; he was also one of the men.

"It's a reunion!" Mark says "We now have 2 out of 3" Just then the other man steps in "Make that 3 out of 3. Itching for a rematch boys?" Mark knew that was a mistake but he could not help himself. He was pissed off that he was here, that they ended getting him, that he is one the one tied up and not them. It just made him mad. "Look I am sorry that I hurt you. Next time bring like 4 or 5 guys it might be fair then." They all stood up.

_Crap_ he thought _I really did it now_. The man roughly pulled up him which hurt because his rope only went so far. They then took turns holding him while the other throws punches.

"Enough!" the men dropped Mark immediately. He crumbles to the floor; it hurts everything on his body hurts. His breathing is labored. He tastes blood in and mouth and he feels it trickling down his nose. He hears feet steps walk over to him. He opens his eyes just enough to see out. He see Mira's feet he tries to sit up but a wave of pain floods his body. Cater grabs Mark and pulls him up Mark flinches involuntary when Carter grabs him.

"What is the code to your supply house?"

"Is this really why you took me Mira?" Mira stared at him clearly annoyed and getting impatient.

"I am going to ask you again. What is the Security code?" she tried to say it as calm as she could but he could tell she was seething.

"I already told I am not telling you anything!" He put emphasis on the "anything". He was so sick of this.

_He's harder to break then I thought he would be _Mira thinks. "Fine you'll come around" Mira throws his dog tags down "Give him and Anderson no food or water for the night" she stalks out.

**Another short one sorry. Its just been crazy with school because of break comming up. Also I fixed the Cater's to Carter's. Thanks.**

** Drop me a line tell me what you think, Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the story so far it means so much to me! You guys are amazing!**

Maddy is walking through the Market on her way to see her mom. Mark should be coming back today. They radioed in the day before saying they might need another day to finish up because there was damage done at one station but they managed to fix it, it just put them behind. Maddy was planning a dinner to have with her family and Mark. She has not seen Mark in three days which was long enough in her book. She could not wait for his warm touch, his strong arms, and those wonderful feathery kisses. Maddy wore Mark's jacket a lot in the past two days. She got teased for it by her family especially by Josh and Jim. It was on the cheesier side but she felt like she had him near her when she wore it, so she did. She did, however, change his jacket for one of hers when she went out to the market to grab things for the special meal.

"Miss Shannon" Maddy turned to see a soldier standing near a building.

"Yes."

"I have a message from Mark"

Maddy walks over "Okay".

"It's more something to show you" he starts to walk away and she follows him. She has never seen the man before but then again she has not met all of Marks friends or even knows all the soldiers. He looks like he had just gotten off work he was muddy and still had his armor on. She follows him they reach the edge of the gate where another soldier in full dress is waiting. Maddy starts to feel suspicious. Someone would have come to tell her if Mark was back or almost back.

"Shouldn't he have called The Command Center?" Maddy asks

"He did before he called me he wanted to surprise you but I guess it's not a surprise anymore."

"I really need to get back" she says and turns to walk away. She was staring to get that gut feeling and both Mr. Shannon and Mark say always trust your gut.

"Why?"

"I need to…pick something's up at the market and I need to visit my mom." She starts to run towards the nearest building. The other soldier stands in Maddy's way making her stop before she got far. She reaches out and punches the man in front of her before she can react the man comes from behind and grabs Maddy. He covers her mouth with one hand and in the other he has a knife.

He leans into her bringing his face to her ear "I don't want to have to hurt you but I will" and drags her under the gate where two other Sixers are waiting. The soldier Maddy punched is sliding under the gate and wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. They tie her hands and blindfold her before taking her away. Maddy fought, she tried to get away but four Sixers were too much for her. She tries to memorize the route so when she gets back she could tell Taylor. She did not know the jungle well and was lost not to seen after they started driving. She was thrown uncomfortably in the back of a rover. While in the back she had time to think since there really was not much else to do.

_Mom will know when I don't come to see her or pick Zoe up. Dad will do everything to find me he would even get Taylor to help. He will find me soon enough. Maddy this is the Sixers we are talking about Commander Taylor was no idea where they hide out. Why do they want me? I am no good. Maybe it's to get at Dad or Commander Taylor. Maybe they want me to figure something out. I am not that smart. OH MY GOD Mark he was supposed to come home today. He'll be so worried. Mira must really want something bad because taking me means she will have to deal with a very upset father and a very upset boyfriend. How will I get out of this? I could die so many things left unsaid! Maddy! Stop stop stop. Arguing with yourself in your head will not do you any good. YOU need to find a way out of this. _She sighs_ I've officially gone crazy. _She stops when she hears talking.

"What do you think she wants with her?" The Sixer gestured throwing a glance Maddy's way.

"You think I know we are just low level hands" The one on the passenger's seat says.

"She only trusts Carter with that kind of information."

"We can only guess" The other man chips in.

"You think they'll sell her?" The 4th man taps her leg and smirks.

"They enjoy the brainy ones" The 3rd man remarks.

"I doubt that, she may want a trade or something."

"Trade" the man at the wheel scoffs "I doubt that"

"Then what leverage?" The man in the passenger seat asks.

"Why, she already is using the son why get the daughter?" The man sitting across from Maddy asks he look the Sixer sitting next to him.

"She has been on edge lately."

"Yeah now more than ever she seems so mad."

"Yeah its been worse, she snaps a lot more."

"Are we almost there?" The man sitting in the back asks.

"Almost" The man lays his head against the back of the rover.

"Always doing the dirty work" he mutters. Maddy stayed still during the whole conversation listening for something useful.

"Here" The rover stops and the back door opens they all hop out and Maddy is pulled out. "Someone wants to see you" A voice said as she was pulled up. The blind fold was pulled off. She was in the trees literally. Mira has like an awesome tree house thing going. He is being pushed towards the back of a figure.

"Carter here" the man turns as Maddy is given a little shove towards him.

"Good now get lost." The four men turn and walk away.

"I trust you can behave yourself. I heard you gave Jason a good punch." She smiles thinking about the memory he did not even see that coming. Dating a soldier does have its advantages. She quickly wipes the smile off her face. The sun was shining bright and she was squinting. "Now walk" she half walked half pushed down the walkway.

"What you do what with me?" she asks after she has summoned the courage to talk. Carter simply said nothing. She looked over to see a smile tugging at his lips. Whatever it was it was good because Carter was trying to suppress his pleasure. They came upon one of the room more solid than the other tree houses. Carter untied her hands and shoved into a room. Her eyes have a hard time adjusting she went from very bright to a dimly light room all she can see is a figure in the middle of the room.

**A longer chapter yay! **

**Likes, Dislikes tell me what you think. Please review! **

**Have a Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope everyone had a great Holiday. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, read, and subscribed to my story!**

She was pulled toward the middle of the room. They stopping before she got too close as if to make sure she was not able to identify the figure yet. The figure has on an olive shirt and camo pants. Maddy tries to suppress her rising fear, she is unable to see the figures face because his head is hanging down, his chin touching chest his shoulders slumped down. Two men stay with Maddy; she is halfway to the center of the room, while Carter walks towards the figure.

"Get up I have a little something for you" he kicks his leg. Maddy is standing about 10 feet away. The men on either side of her are holding her arms. Maddy eyes are now adjusted. The figure lifts his head up.

Maddy gasps. "Mark!" she breaks away from the two men holding her. She runs up to him falling on her knees cupping his cheeks with her hands. He tired eyes meet Maddy's worried ones.

"Maddy" he says he sounds slightly breathless because his ribs hurt every time he breaths.

"Oh my god, Mark are you okay?" _Of course not you idiot he is tied down, bleeding, and you ask if he is okay. _She gently runs her thumb up and down his cheek.

"I hate to break this up ..." Carter tilts his head slightly "...actually no, I don't" he pulls Maddy away and shoves her into a chair. "Move and I kill your boyfriend" he points to Mark "Then I kill you or I could do it the other way around."

"Don't touch her!" Mark yells.

"Why" He walks up to her "She is so beautiful" he takes the back of his fingers and slides it down her cheek. Maddy leans back trying to get away from his hand. Her eyes never leaving the hand that is sliding down her cheek.

Marks pulls against his restrains "Leave her alone!"

"Then tell us what we need to know." Carter turns to him.

"Don't say anything" Maddy yells. She has no idea what it's about but she figures it's about Terra Nova and if they beat Mark and did not get anything out of him she will not be the reason they do. She is a Shannon and she is stubborn.

"Shut up!" He back hands her and he turns to face Mark and lift a finger towards him. "Answer me!" Maddy wipes the blood from the side of her mouth before talking.

"Mark don't say anyth" she was cut off by a swift hand going to her throat.

"Get your hands off her" Mark is clearly fuming. Maddy's face is contorting, she is struggling for oxygen.

"We need answers and Maddy here needs oxygen" Carter says he is clearly not backing down even if it means killing the girl. He is getting annoyed with the soldier. He lost his patience he wants answers.

"Stop it!" Mark yells out of desperation. He is watching them almost kill Maddy and he can't do anything about it. That hurts him more than all the beating Mira can dish out.

"Ah we finally found your weakness." He lets go of Maddy who doubles over gasping trying to catch her breath. Carter is clearly satisfied. He walks around the chair running his finger across her shoulders. Maddy has tears in her eyes she is trying hard to keep them at bay. She will not show fear. "Well what it?" Maddy has no idea what it is but apparently they do.

"Not until she is safe" Mark answers

"Stubborn huh, I can deal with that. You care about her, yes? Let's see how much." He turns to her and touches her Mark does not move. What he does next makes Mark want to rip him to shreds. "So you don't care if I were to….say… kiss her" he slowly brings his head down. Maddy tries to get away turn her head anything. Mark struggles against the ropes he feels warmth around his wrists and he knows that he rubbed his wrists raw.

"Stop!" he yells.

"Ready to talk?" His mouth was close to Maddy's who is leaning back as far as she can, tears welling up in her eyes, one slips over and runs down her face. She tries not to breath in clearly Carter has not heard of a tooth brush or a mint.

"I will not tell you anything while she is held hostage by you." If looks could kill Mark would have everyone in the room not 6 feet but 8 feet under. "She doesn't know anything. Give me her beating. Just don't touch her."

"Aw how sweet of you; you sound like something out of a story book. Too bad I. Really. Don't. Care." Carter says in a mocking tone. Mira who was watching from the dark corner walks over. She uses her finger to bring Maddy's chin up. Mark is pulling against his restraints but Mira ignores him.

"Can you do something for me?" Maddy does not look at her she stares at the floor. Mira pulls a knife out and puts it to her throat. Maddy does not look up instead she looks at Mark, his face full of defeat and pain.

"Look at me." She pulls her chin up more. She hands the knife to Carter who pulls Marks head back and puts the knife to his throat. Maddy reluctantly look at Mira.

"My, you really made me take it that far? Tsk tsk, You really are a stubborn girl, anyway I need you to talk some common sense into your boyfriend because his stubbornness just might get you both killed." Maddy just nods. She is afraid her voice might falter if she talks.

They untie Mark and toss him into a small cell which is placed at the end of the room. They did not even have to push Maddy in because as soon as they let her go she runs into the cell. She kneels next to Mark and unties his hands before rolling him from his side to his back. She notes his bloody wrists from pulling on his ropes and all the other bruising at least the ones she can see. They close the door to the cell but Maddy does not care she just looks at Mark whose eyes are closed.

"Mark." She waits for him to open his eyes "Mark." Panic starts to fill her, she tries to shake him. "Mark!" She receives no answer from the body in front of her. Tears come freely down her cheeks now. "What did you do to him!" she yells looking Mira right in the eyes. Mira simply drops a syringe and walks out of the room.

***Gasp* Cliffhanger**

**I decided to portray Mira and Carter more evil then they were in the show because I thought it worked better for the story. Just thought I'd let you know. **

**In the Finale was I the only one hoping Mira would change sides and go against Lucas? **

**Please Review it means so much to me!**

**Happy New Year! See you all next year :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's a little late. School started back up this week and my sister got me hooked on this TV show called Primeval. It's like Terra Nova but instead of humans going through time the Dinosaurs are. It's pretty cool not to mention they all have British accents and the guys are really cute (In my opinion.) You can find full episodes on YouTube. Okay now that I am done sounding like I'm advertising the show I shall now give you the next chapter.**

Elisabeth walks into the house. "Maddy." She looks around the house "Madelyn!" she let out a frustrated sigh. Josh walks out of his room yawning. "Josh do you know where Maddy is?"

"Uhh no I had my apprenticeship this morning then I came home and took a nap." He stretches before walking over to the kitchen and opens the door to the fridge, he just stares in.

"Josh this is not like Maddy" she pushes her lab coat aside and placing her hands on her hips.

"She is probably picking Zoe up" Josh says from the other side of the refrigerator door.

"Oh my god, Zoe!" She says in clear distress.

"What?" He looks up from the fridge peeking his head around the corner to look at his mom.

"She was supposed to be picked up from school a half an hour ago" with that she runs out the door. Josh pinches his eyebrows together in confusion. He just shrugs it off and grabs a piece of fruit out of the fridge and wonders back to his room.

Elisabeth runs into Jim on the way to get Zoe, literally. "Oh Jim I'm sorry I got to get Zoe." Jim lifts his left hand up to reveal a smaller one slipped in his.

"I was walking by the school and found Zoe just sitting there. So I thought I would take her back and have a talk with Maddy."

"That's just it I can't find her" Lis says breathlessly .

"Well I have not seen her"

"She was to stop by the infirmary and drop off…wait you have not seen her?"

"No" Jim was confused now.

"When did Mark get back?"

"His not, they have yet to check in"

"Oh I figured she would be with him."

"Here take Zoe I am going to talk to Taylor." He hands Zoe off and starts heading the other direction. Elisabeth walks in the door to their house.

"Josh" she yells "You have to watch Zoe"

"Why" Josh whines "can't Maddy do it? I am going to hang with Skye in a little."

"I need to get back to the hospital and I don't know where Maddy is so it's up to you" She leaves, closing the door behind her. Josh looks at Zoe rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Commander" Jim says opening the door to the Command Center. He looks to the desk and see Taylor sitting in his chair with Wash leaning over him her hands on the table her chin almost resting on his shoulder. She was smiling as if Taylor just whispered something funny in her ear.

"Shannon" He looks up, Wash stands up straight and her steely expression taking over there was no trace of the smile that was just there. "I assume you barged in for a reason" he raises his eyebrow at the intruding man.

"Uh yeah" He eyes looking from the Lieutenant to the Commander then back again. "Have you heard from Reynolds?"

"No I have not. I assume they will radio in soon, its only 3. If they don't check in by tonight I will send a team out." He pauses for a second "Wash, when was the last time they checked in?" Taylor asked looking at his second in command.

"They did in the morning Sir. They said that they should be in today sometime around the evening. If they come across anymore damage it would be longer."

"Why are you so worried about Reynolds? Is Maddy worried because he is not home yet?" Taylor turns away from Wash and looks at Jim.

"That's just it" he says shifting his weight from one leg to another. "She's not. I can't find her anywhere and I thought if Reynolds was back she would be with him. This is not like Maddy"

"If they are not back by the morning I am going to send a team out." Jim turns to walk out "and Jim I expect you'll to knock next time" Jim nods again before walking out. He heads down the steps to the command center and goes in search of Maddy.

After a long night of searching Jim finally came home. He was hoping Maddy had just stayed the night at a friend's house and forgot to tell him. But his gut was telling him otherwise, he tried to ignore the feeling starting to form in the pit of his stomach. Both he and Lis had a restless night sleep both worried about Maddy. At 6 Jim's comm came crackling to life.

"Shannon I need you at the command center ASAP" Jim pulled the com off from his belt.

"Be there in five" He says throwing on some clothes and running out the door.

This time he knocks before entering. "Come in" The voice from behind the door answers. As soon as Jim opens the door he knows it's not good. Wash, Reilly, and Guz are standing at the desk. They all stop and look at Jim as soon as he enters the room. "They did not check in and I am unable to reach them. We are sending a team out to investigate the area and I figured you would want to go."

"You figured right." Jim says making his way further in the room.

"I had Wash pull up their trackers this morning and we were getting no signal from either of them." Taylor says rubbing his hand over his face. He did not get much sleep either something was bothering him about Reynolds and Anderson. Wash was the next one to speak up.

"This is not like Reynolds. He would have checked in by now."  
>"I want a team assembled to leave in 5 minutes we can't waste any more time. Jim and Wash are leading it." Taylor waves his hand in a shooing motion. "Dismissed." They are file out Wash stays behind and as Jim closes to door he catches a quick glimpse of the Commander embracing Wash. Jim leans against the rover as a group of soldiers assemble. Wash walks out of command center and walks down the stairs.<p>

"Let's go!" She yells as she climbs in the lead rover. Jim hops in beside her. The gate is lifted and the group starts their journey.

"So I saw you..." Wash puts her hand up to stop him from talking anymore.

"Shut up Shannon" she warns.

"Come on you had no idea what I was going to say" He says innocently.

"Do I want to know?" she raises her eyebrow at him.

"Well maybe you see..." Wash tones him out. _This is going to be a long ride_ Wash thinks to herself.

**Another Chapter down what did you think? Please review it means a lot! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

"_What did you do to him!" she yells looking Mira right in the eyes. Mira simply drops a syringe and walks out of the room._

Muffled sobs bounced off the walls of the tiny cell they were thrown into. "Maddy?" The voice was soft and quiet. Mark went to move his head but realized it was laying on something. He is slowly regaining feeling in the body. He feels a little bit of pressure applied to his hand and something in his hair. He opens his eyes. It is dark. There was no longer light coming from the door and there are only two dim lights in the room. He figures he is laying on Maddy's lap. He turns his head slowly to see tear tracks on Maddy's face, her eyes were closed. He hears it again, a muffled sob coming from Maddy. He squeezed her hand and started rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Her eyes flew open. "Maddy' He said again this time louder.

"Mark" she let out a breath that she had been holding. "I…." Her voice falters "I…thought you were dead. Mira ….. she… she…injected you with something and then you were not moving and… and… you weren't waking up" Mark slowly sits up. His world starts spinning he just sits there waiting for the spinning to stop before he looks at Maddy. New tears are now coming down her face. He turns to face her.

"Hey hey Maddy" He gently brings her chin up so she can look at him her brown eyes looked into his crisp blue ones. "It's okay I'm okay. We are going to get out of here." He brings her in and gives her a hug.

"I have not cried this much in a while" she manages a laughs into Marks neck. Mark pulls her back and wipes the tears away. There is just enough light to see she has slight bruising forming around her neck where Carter grabbed her. He gingerly traces the outline of her bruise thinking of things he would if he ever gets his hands on Carter. Mark pulls a stray piece of hair out of her face and put both hands on her cheeks. The tears are no longer falling down her face. The only trace of her crying left is her blood shot eyes. Mark looks into her eyes her body does a quick jump. Mark manages a small smile. Maddy has the hiccups.

"That's what you get for crying so much." He says trying to make light of the whole situation.

"Well I would not" she hiccups "Have to if you would stop getting yourself into trouble and almost killed."

"I am still here." with that gives Maddy a light kiss then slumps against the wall. He opens his arms beckoning her to come. She gently lies with him. Her head on his shoulder his arm protectively going around her.

"I will found a way to get you out of here" Mark said as he lays his head against Maddy's. Her body jumps again.

"What about you?" she moves her head to stare into his eyes.

"I need to get Anderson out of here too so if you have a chance Maddy you have got to take it"

"Mark I am not leaving you."

"Maddy you need to get back to Terra Nova tell them what happened. Plus with you gone they no longer have leverage against me."

"Because I am your weak spot the only thing that will make you break, I get it."

"Maddy look, they can beat me up all they want I am not going to say a word but if they start to hurt you I won't …. I can't let that happen." His head leaning against the wall, his body was in pain, everything hurt. Whatever Mira had given him is gone. Maddy hand is making lazy designs on his shirt.

"Okay" she finally said "You see a chance for me to get away I'll take it only because it will be the best way to save everyone." She slips her hand into Mark's. The light catches his hand "Oh my God Mark your wrists are rubbed raw." He winces when she touches it. "Oh Sorry" moves to pull her hand away but Mark is faster he grabs it and holds on to it.

"It only hurts when you touch it."

"Mark, have they given you food?" she slips her hand back into his.

"No" He says grimly "It was a punishment for not talking."

"They need to feed you or else you will become weak and then….ohhh."

"There are many ways of torture Maddy."

"Don't say torture it sounds so harsh."

"Mads they have not exactly been kind." Mark feels her hand making more designs on his shirt.

"Okay fine point taken." She snuggles her head deeper into Marks neck.

"Maddy" he uses both of his hands to pull her up she can look him in the eyes. "You have to promise me that you will not say anything if they hurt me."

"Why?"

"Because then they might start hurting you and I will not let that happen. I need them to forget that they have you and I need them to focus on me."

"But don't give in just because of me. I don't care what they do to me you can't give in."

"It's harder than you think sweetheart. Get some rest." He kisses the top of her head. He gently rubs his hand up and down her back. She drifts off to sleep, Mark feels her breathing even out. Mark falls into a light sleep. He wakes up when he hears footsteps. When he opens his eyes light is now coming through the canvas that covers the door. Mira walks in with 2 men behind her. Mark gently tries to move Maddy off of him.

"Grab him." The door swiftly opens. Maddy jumps at the sound of the door opening. The 2 men grab Mark and drag him out. His hands are retied and he is forced on the ground. Maddy tries to run out but the door is closed in her face. She places her hands on the bars. Staring out, watching as Mira puts her hand out and a long circular object is placed in her hand. Maddy clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from yelling. Tears are starting to well up in her eyes as the wooden object is brought to his chest. Mark bends over in pain.

"The faster you give me the answer my question, the faster this will be over." Mira sneers. Maddy moves to the corner of the cell and curls herself in a ball places her head on her knees and tries to shut out everything that is going on around her. She thinks about happy times, not about Mark getting beaten to a pulp. She lets her mind wonder.

'She thinks about the first time she stepped foot in Terra Nova. How gorgeous everything was. How vibrant the colors were. The wonderful house they got. She thinks about how scared she was then they found out about Zoe and her father. She remembers the smile on everyone's faces. How Zoe was finally able to get out in the world.' Her thoughts are broken by a muffled scream she does not dare look up. She is afraid of what she might see instead she continues to let herself think about happy times. 'When Mark came over to talk to her. When he asked to court her in the market. She remembers their first date. Spending the night in the tree together. Mark promising to her that he would never let anyone or anything harm her.' Another muffled yell, Maddy makes the mistake of lifting her head up to see what's happening. She immediately regrets it.

**Please review! Tell me what you think always looking for ways to improve.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It snowed yay it snowed; we finally have snow where I live which makes me happy so does sitting next to fire while finishing this chapter. Ah life is good.**

**Enjoy the rest of your week!**

Mark is shoved back in after about an hour. Carter has frustration written all over his face. Mark refused to say a word during the beating. Maddy is sitting on the floor with her knees brought into her chest; trying to make herself as small as she can. She moved away from the bars of the cell and now leans against the wall, hidden in the shadows. Her arms wrap around her knees, her face is buried into her knees. Mark groans as he hits the floor. She waits for Carter and the group to leave before moving to Marks side. He pulls himself up; Maddy immediately wraps her arms around him and places her head on his shoulder trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill over.

"I could not take much more Mark." She says her head still in the gingerly laying on his shoulder. Maddy refuses to let go of Mark.

"I know, I'm sorry but I am glad you listened to me." He pulls her out of the hug and looks at her.

"I know I promised Mark but if they do that again I can't..." She takes a deep breath "I can't watch them do that again. I know you are trying to save me but it's hurting me watching you get hurt." The tears that were threating to escape start to spill over.

"I'm sorry Maddy I'm so sorry." He kisses her even though it hurts his chapped lips. He holds her a rubs soothing circles on her back. A man walks in drops a small plate of fruit and a cup of water on the floor and walks out.

"You can have it." Mark says with even thinking.

"No, Mark you have not eaten for 2 days you need to eat."

"Fine we will split it." He does not have the energy to fight right now. Mark splits the food up he leans against the wall trying hard to mask his pain. Maddy sees him wince every time he moves. She moves over to him sitting ready next to him. Bruising is now prominent from the beating he received the day before, the blood slowly drying on his skin. They eat without saying a word, "Maddy" He finally says. She tilts her head up and looks at him, her hair falling in her face, her eyes red from all the crying. "I need you to know something in case" He pauses and takes a breath before beginning again "In case I don't make." Maddy head snaps up.

"What do you mean if." She stares into his eyes. "Mark I can't lose you." He sighs.

"It's not like I want to die Maddy but I am a soldier and it's my duty to keep Terra Nova safe. What Mira wants is a security code to our supply houses." He takes her hand in his and starts rubbing the back of it with his thumb "That has our ammo, our back-up medical supplies, everything. I would essentially be helping Mira in her goal to destroy Terra Nova." Maddy looks up from their hands into his eyes, she notices how much it would hurt him if he was the reason for Terra Nova's downfall. He is willing to give up his life it meant to keep Terra Nova safe.

"You just can't die Mark, promise me." She can't take it anymore her boyfriend just said goodbye to her he knows he is pretty much going to die.

"Maddy I…" He is cut off by someone entering through the canvas. Mark instinctively pushes Maddy behind him. The men open the cell. Mark sees Carter standing in the corner smiling at what is about to go down. Two men go to grab Maddy; Mark pushes Maddy back lightly and stands in their way. One of the men punch Mark in the stomach and when he involuntary bends over the man knees him in the mouth. Mark falls to the ground he pushes himself back up even though his whole body is screaming in protest. He has a warmb metallic taste in his mouth he wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth. The two men grab Mark, one bends Mark's arm back at a painful angle the other grabs his shoulder and they shove him into the wall. Leaving Carter to walk in the grab Maddy, she pulls, twists, and turns trying to wrench herself out of his grasp.

"Mira thought you two could use some alone time. I suggested a night without each other maybe." Carter smiled "Striping you of your comforts might yield some answers" He pulles her out the chamber. The men holding Reynolds release him from their grip and give him an elbow to the gut before they both hurry out locking the cell behind them.

"No no no" Maddy cried struggling to get away as she saw Marks body crash to the floor in pain. Maddy elbows Carter in the gut. He was not expecting it when she hit him he released her and double over before quickly ordering the men to grab her. He recomposed himself by the time he stood up. Carter looks up and sees Maddy stroking Marks face from her side of the bars. He grasps onto her hand. She wipes some of the blood off from his mouth. "I'll be okay" she whispers. Carter stalks up and grabs Maddy, he picks her up by the waist and carries her out the room. They hold each other's hands until they are pulled apart. Carter throws her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes .Mark resigns to his cell.

"I can walk you know" Maddy said in an annoyed voice. Carter ignores her and she is placed in another room.

"Since we have no other place" He tosses her in and closes the door. She looks at him defiantly

"I am not sure what you hope to achieve by do this Carter." She stares at him until he leaves the room not letting him see how frighten she really is alone in a cell without Mark to hold and comfort her. She moves herself to a corner and brings her knees into her chest, when she hears a noise coming from the dark corner. It was more of a moan than anything else. "Hello?" she asks apprehensively. Then it dawns on her as she moves towards the figure that looks familiar. "Anderson?" she moves and lets what little light they have hit his face. "Will it's me, Maddy Shannon" At the name Anderson's head snaps up.

"Does Mark know you are here?" He looks at her. He is bruised; his lip is swollen, there is dried blood on his face and arms. He tries to shift his position and is rewarded with a sharp pain. He gives up trying to shift his position and lays his head back against the wall. He closes his eyes and tries the breath evenly and not through his teeth.

"Yes" she takes a shaky breath "Yes he does." She moves over to his side. "Let me look at your back" she places a hand on either side of his shoulder and gently pushes him forward. The blood on his back is dried and the gashed have a thin film over them. "It's healing but it will mostly likely get infected because of leaning against the wall and not having it covered." She leans him back against the wall.

"Will, what did they want from you?" Maddy looks at him

"Codes"

"What did you tell them?" She asks staring into his eyes.

"The truth" He sighs "I don't know the codes I am not high enough in the ranks. Right after I said that they left me alone and have not touched me since."

"Will" Maddy took a shaky breath "Is Marks rank higher than yours?" She subconsciously starts rubbing her hands. "Like does he know the code?" she says the last part in a whisper. All it takes is one small movement for Maddy's heart to drop. He nods his head yes. She feels as if her world might come crashing down. Maddy lays her head against wall wishing this all to go away and drifts into an uneasy sleep. She startles awake when Will nudges her when she opens her eyes she can see Will in clearly in pain and sweat is forming on his brow. 'Not good' she thinks 'he must have an infection'.

"You okay?" He asks her "You looked like you were having a nightmare that's why I woke you up."

"Yeah I'm good" She smiles trying to hide the fact she did have a nightmare. One she never wants to be a reality. "Are you okay?" she moves over to him "Let me look at your back." Will slowly leans forward. The wounds are now starting to get puffy and fill with a white liquid. "They are infected" she places a hand of his forehead. "You're burning up."

"Someone is coming" he whispers and he leans back against the wall. Sure enough Mira, Carter, Eli, and another man no one has seen yet come in.

"He needs medical attention" Maddy tell Mira "and if you will not give it to him I will all you have to is give me the stuff." She looks up into Mira's eyes

"Aww someone wants to play doctor" Carter mockers her. "No need he is done here" Carter takes the keys out and unlocks the cell door. "Don't try anything stupid girl" He points at her "Or we might just get to have fun with you." The two men grab Will out of the cell.

"Don't hurt him!" Maddy yells as Will is held in place and a needle inserted into his arm. After a second Will slumps down in their arms.

"Get him out of here" Mira says and the men drag Will off. "Sweet dreams darling, I hope nothing poisonous decides to bite you over night, the fun is not over yet." She walks out the room laughing. When Mira leaves so does the light it is now dark in the room Maddy moves over to a corner.

'Be strong' she tells herself but two words from what Mira told her keeps echoing in her head 'poisonous spider.' She can't help but think back to the time when Horton almost killed her with a poisonous spider and her dad arrived just in time this time he would be there in time to save her. She brushes her arms off feeling like there is something crawling on them. 'Stop it Maddy' she scolds herself 'Will was just fine you'll be fine' she leans her head against the wall and closes her eyes willing sleep to take hold of her. She only wishes she had Marks arms around her.

**There you go another chapter down! Sledding here I come.**

**What did you think? Likes, Dislike?**

**Please leave a review they make my day. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! Love you guys!**

**Sorry it's a day late, its just been one of those weeks were I did not have a lot of time to write, so it's on the shorter side.**

**Enjoy!**

_"Well maybe you see..." Wash tones him out. '__This is going to be a long ride'__ Wash thinks to herself._

Jim stopped talking about halfway there now he just stares out the window at the passing trees. Wash sneaks glances every now and then to make sure he is still breathing, it's not like him to be this quiet. He's worried and she can see it written all over his face. Wash grabs the radio from the dash board.

"We will be there in five minutes. We are going to park outside the clearing in the woods in case someone is still there." she speaks to the team. Wash pulls the rover to a stop. The clearing and the station are just visible through the trees. They all pile out, the soldiers group around Wash awaiting their orders. Jim places himself to the right of Wash. He stood there hoping they did not find any bodies.

"Spread out in groups of two and secure the area. I want Janker, Smith, Deven, and Miller around the premiere. Young and Kerst you are with Shannon and me." The soldiers quickly grouped up. "Let's go." Wash turns on her heels and makes her way towards the clearing. As soon as the broke through the clearing they spread out. They come out of the woods on the left side of the building. The other two soldiers Young and Kerst went around back. Jim and Wash went around to the front. Jim was around the corner first.

"I got a body" Those were not the words Lieutenant Washington wanted to hear. She quickly turns the corner and sees Anderson's limp body lying in the grass right next to the door. Jim was already checking for a pulse. Wash looked over his body it was full of bruises; she could see some of his whipped back. "I've got a pulse" Jim turns her head to look at Wash "Its weak but it's there."

Young and Kerst come around "it's clear Ma'am" They look at Anderson body.

"He is still alive. Check inside the station."

"Yes Ma'am" They both said in unison before typing the code in and entering the area. She takes the radio off her belt and lifts it up to her mouth before pressing the button.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" She speaks into the radio. After 2 no's Janker spoke.

"I've have two sets of rover tracks. I have drag marks to one. My guess if after the hauled them to their rover they also took ours because the tracking devices are pulled out Ma'am."

"Great" Wash mutters under her breath. "How far do the rover tracks go?"

"Smith and I tried to follow them but the end after a short distance."

"Good work. Grab the tracking devices and head back to the rovers."

"Yes Ma'am." Wash scans the tree line one last time and turns her attention to the body.

"Shannon do you see any fresh blood anywhere?"

"No it all looks older I don't see any fresh wounds, His pulse it not getting any better he have to get him back to Terra Nova if he is going to make it." They place Anderson and a stretcher they found at the station and head to the rovers. As soon as they place him in the back Wash jumps in she starts hooking him up to an IV for dehydration and starts to clean his various wounds.

"Radio Terra nova and let them know we need your wife ready and waiting. Oh and Shannon you get to drive." A grin crosses Jims face. The other soldiers hop in the rover. Jim slides in the front seat. He picks the radio.

"Terra Nova this is Jim Shannon we need Medical ready and waiting." With that Jim speeds off with Wash diligently working to keep Anderson alive. What would have normally taken 2-3 hours took only an hour and fifteen minutes.

"How much longer Shannon?" Wash places an oxygen mask over Andersons face. "He's fading faster than I would like. He seems to be in some sort of coma and need to be hooked up to the right machines."

"Five minutes" Jim shouts tilting he's head back slightly without taking his eyes off the road. The gate rises and they drive straight to medical were Elisabeth is waiting. Wash opens the back of the rover.

"What's going on?" Lis tries to get an idea of wants happening so she can treat him.

"All the wounds are at least a day old and his back in infected. He is running a fever and I found a small needle mark on his neck. Not sure what it is yet and his pulse is weak. He is in...well its hard explain, it's like a coma." Alicia explains all of this while the soldiers carry him in and place him on a bio bed. Lis gets to work she checks his vitals and stabilizes. She takes a sample of his blood and proceeds it to the lab.

"He'll be okay right?" Wash asks following her to the lab.

"Yes, he is as stable as he can get right now but everything is still iffy I need to find out what they gave him, you were right he is in a coma." She says analyzing the blood.

"I am going to pay his wife a visit." She turns and walks out. Maria has been waiting anxiously to find anything out. Wash heads over to the house. Jim and Commander Taylor accompany her. She walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. Maria opens it up. Tears start to fall as she fears the worst. Why else would the captain, his 2nd, and the sheriff come to see her.

"Is he…." She tries to take a breath "Is he….dead..." Wash just shakes her head. Tears fall harder from her face. "When can I see him?" She asks through the tears.

"Right now if you want." Taylor speaks up. She nods her head Taylor puts his head out and helps the very pregnant women down the stairs. Taylor rubs her shoulder "He is a strong soldier he'll be okay."

Maria takes a deep breath before opening the curtain which is concealing Anderson from the rest of the hospital. Jim, Wash and, Taylor leave Maria alone with her husband even though he is not conscious yet. They all hope Lis has some answers for them because as long as Anderson is a coma, the questions they have will not be answered.

**Well, what did ya think? **

**No Mark or Maddy they will be in the next chapter if everything goes according to plan. The story is already longer then I planned originally but hey roll with the flow. **

**Now I am going to finish watching the X-games! Mark McMorris :)**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another Saturday, another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it I had help with this chapter! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to favorites and alerts. It means so much when I get the e-mails telling me that.**

**Enjoy!**

_'Stop it Maddy' she scolds herself 'Will was just fine you'll be fine' she leans her head against the wall and closes her eyes willing sleep to take hold of her. She only wishes she had Marks arms around her_.

Mira was frustrated nothing she seemed to do was working. Separating the two of them did not work as well as she'd hoped. Carter picked Maddy up from her cell she was staying in and roughly shoved her back in the cell with Mark when the night was over.

"Did they hurt you?" Mark asked immediately after he helped her off the ground.

"No...no... but, Anderson he's gone." She looks deep into Mark's tired eyes "Mira had some kind of drug and she injected him and…" She takes a breath trying to hold back tears "..I have not seen him since, He looked bad Mark." She is getting angry now "He had a family.." she practically shouts "..and a baby on the way!" Maddy flexes she hand in and out of a fist "he…he..."Mark pulls her into a tight hug rocking her back and forth slightly. Maddy relaxes into his hug and lets her body rest against his. Mark slides down the wall bringing Maddy with him. He starts to rub soothing circles on her back.

"It'll be okay" he murmurs to her before kissing the top of her head. He rests his head against Maddy's

"I'm so tired" she lets out sigh and nestles her head into Mark's shoulder. "I barely slept last night" she mumbles into his shoulder.

"I will be right here when you wake up" He continues to rub her back until he feels her relax completely and her breathing even out. Only after that does he allow himself the pleasure of dozing off.

It has been two full days since Mira stepped foot into the room they are held captive in. Maddy hoped she had given up but Mark knew she hadn't, Mira was not the giving up type. She was working on something that she hoped would break him no, break is the wrong word – shatter is more like it, Mira was working on something that she hoped would not break him but shatter his strong will. On that second day Mira was ready and determined not to leave until she got that code. Mark could hear Mira's boots against the pathway. He knew she was coming today; earlier 3 men came in and drug him to the middle of the floor before chaining him and leaving.

Mira stalked into the room. Mark slowly lifted his head, keeping his eyes on Maddy, and listening as Mira walked towards him.

"I brought a friend to help me today." Mark turns his head to see Carter leaning against the wall; Mark narrows his eyes and clenches his bruised jaw at the man's sick grin.

"What are you planning, Mira?" he murmurs, a threatening growl edged his voice. She laughs quietly,

"Well, I thought you might want some company today, but I couldn't let your friend be out alone, so I brought her someone too." Carter walked to the cell where Maddy crouched and pulls her out to a chair opposite him.

"Don't hurt her." he growls, Mira ignores him. He avoids Maddy's eyes, he couldn't face the fear that dwelt there.

"And if I do? What- will you pull madly at your chains?" Carter sneers, his hand travelled down Maddy's neck as the girl cringed. Mira looks derisively at Mark.

"Tell me what I want to know, Mark; this can all be over as soon-" she leans closer to his ear, "-as you..." he shivers, "tell me... the security code." Her cold tone turns his spine to ice. He whips his head towards hers and stared her in the eyes.

"Never, I will NEVER, ever, tell you the security code," He fumes Mira straightens,

"Well then, I suppose I'll have some fun." She took out her baton and struck him across the face. The volts of electricity ripped through his body, momentarily paralyzing his neck.

He gasps, his teeth ground together. Mira narrows her eyes. She presses the baton to his back. Electricity sears through his veins, his eyes roll into his head as he tried to force himself not to scream.

"Such a shame, to see such a pretty boy... in such pain..." Carter sneers. Mira shoves her baton in Mark's back again. He screams, through his pain he could hear Maddy crying softly.

Mira twirls the baton in her hand. She stuck it under his chin and brought his face up to look at hers.

"This can all be over as soon as you want it to be." Then she sent the volts through the baton into his neck.

He let out a guttural scream as his body arched in pain. Mira took the baton away from him and he sunk down. He could barely hear Maddy's sobs. He felt himself being untied and dragged across the floor and then his head slammed into the floor

Maddy held Mark's limp form, _'Don't be dead, please don't be dead, I need you.' _Mark's sunken eyes slowly opened, and the lack of fight left in him scared her. "Keep fighting, Mark. Don't let go… please don't let go…" Tears fall down her face she places her hand on his cheek and rubs her thumb back and forth. "I need you Mark" she says through her tears "I need you"

She intertwines her hand with his. She runs her other hand through his hair. She held him as he slowly regained strength, he didn't speak much and his eyes were closed most of the time. She tries to talk to him but he is silent. Carter comes back in the room with two other men. Carter walks up to Maddy wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her away from Mark's limp form and discards her outside the cell. The two men pull Mark out back to the middle of the room. Mark makes no movement at all, even when she yelled as Carter grabbed her. He lays still on the floor his limp body not moving an inch nothing to indicate he is even breathing. She prays he is not dead; she needs him now more then ever.

Mark opened his eyes, he was sitting on a hill with Maddy. Mira was dead and they were together, at the base of the hill was a lake and the sun sparkled on its gentle waters. Maddy smiled at him—

The electricity ripped through his body, Carter held the baton to his ribs. Mark clenched back a scream behind the gag. Maddy lies on the cold floor, whimpering. Mira stood staring at him blankly. Her evil glare had been wiped from her face and Mark dared to think there was actually a human being inside of her. Mira watches as Carter beat him. Mark stares at Mira as his body took the beating, he looks at Maddy, she is scared, and her face was stained where her tears had fallen. He couldn't let go, he couldn't let himself let go.

The pain seared his very core, he screams in pain and Carter took a step back. Mira walked forward and took the baton. She struck him across the face. Mark gasps and spit blood. Scratch the 'human being' thought.

"I'm tired of waiting for you to cooperate." She lifts his chin to look into her cold eyes. "You're so heroic, taking _all this pain_… for the protection of the things you believe in. You've handled so stubbornly-" her voice took on a hint of a growl. "Do you think your girlfriend could handle it too? I'm sure she's feeling left out." Mark's eyes burned as Mira turned away from him. Carter dragged Maddy off the floor, she screamed out.

"Noo! No! Stop it!" Mira walks up to her and looks back at Mark as she sticks the baton in Maddy's back. Mark cries out from behind the gag as Maddy screams as the electricity tore through her body. Mira took the baton away. Maddy wails, her body weak and limp. Mira walked to Mark and yanked off the gag.

"What about now?" Mira grabs his chin and makes him look at Maddy. "She looks so hurt, doesn't she? This could all end if you tell me the code!" she yells angrily.

"I can't tell you! I won't" Mark is close to tears. "Don't hurt her anymore, she doesn't know anything." Carter sneers. The man walked up and stood in his face.

"That's why we're hurting her, Marky boy. You just can't stand to see your innocent little girlfriend get hurt, ohh… it hurts so bad…" Carter laughs sarcastically. Mark glares at Carter and spat in his face.

Mira pushes Carter away and walks to Maddy, "If that's how it is…" She pulls the girl up and then shoots her with the baton's agonizing waves of electric pain. Mark pulls desperately at the ropes only tightening them in his desperation. He could feel his hands. Maddy screams in agony. Mark looks at her desperately.

"FINE!" he yells. Mira pauses, Maddy goes limp but she manages to whimper,

"No, don't, don't do it…" Mark felt tears stream down his face. Mira put the baton to Maddy's back, but doesn't turn it on.

"I can't tell you the code…" Mira narrowed her eyes and presses the baton into Maddy's back. "BUT—I'll go- I'll go and get what you need." Maddy looks up at him. He avoids her eyes, "On the condition, that you let. Maddy. go." Mira drops Maddy and stares at him coldly with narrowed eyes. Carter walks up to Mark.

"You dim-witted idiot, do you think we'll fall for that, we're not letting either of you go ANYWAY until we get that co-"

"CARTER!" Mira bellowed. Mark saw Carter jump as he turns abruptly. "GET. Out." Mira pointed to the door. Carter glared at her but skulks out of the room. She approaches Mark slowly and raises her eyebrow, "You, will get the items we need…"

"IF you let Maddy go, that's the condition." He replies in a low growl. Mira narrows her eyes.

"I make my own conditions," she pulls out her gun, "So how about I won't kill your girlfriend-" the gun pointed to Maddy, "if you go get what we want." Mark freezes.

"No, I want her free, I'll get whatever you want- whatever you're dying to have, if I am guaranteed that she is safe, FREE." He growls, Mira purses her lips.

"You are taking an awful lot of chance here," Mark cringes.

"Fine, the girl goes free, AFTER we have what we've asked for." Mira said stonily.

"I have to see she's safe before I go, otherwise you're out of luck." Mark said, his pulse races, Mira looked at Maddy disgustedly.

"Whatever you see in her I really don't, but that doesn't matter." Mira leaned closer to him. "Here's what going to happen, you are going to go to the warehouse and get what we want, and once we see that you did get what we asked you to, you will be able to see your precious girl one last time before we take her to point X, where we will release her and she will be able to travel back to her home sweet home." Maddy moaned on the floor,

"Don't do it, Mark, please." Mira turns and kicks her, and sticks the baton in her back, Maddy screams.

"Fine! I'll do it! Just don't hurt her anymore."

Mira smiled, "Finally, we're coming to an understanding." She turns and walked out of the room calling out behind her "Rest up you will need your strength" she laughs evilly.

**Did ya think Mark was dead for a second there? Haha, I hope enjoyed it now the story is going to start moving along and ****possibly**** wrapping up in 3 or 4 more chapters.**

**This chapter was done ****in collaboration with the ****lovely**** E. R. Ibbs, One of my best friends, who also is an amazing writer.**

**Click that amazing button that says **_**Review this Chapter! (: **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry its short, got my first case of writers block. **

Mark's whole world fades to black after Mira leaves the room. The last little bit of strength he has left gives out as he falls the short way to the floor. Maddy is roughly thrown into the cell and Mark is pulled in after, the door clicks shut behind them. Carter gives Maddy another sick grin before walking out of the room. Maddy felt as if she was paralyzed, she could barely see Marks chest moving, his breathing is labored he struggles to get oxygen in his lungs. When Mark wakes up he is lying on his back; he could still feel the electric coursing through his veins. It hurt him to move a muscle. Maddy however is curled up in a ball next to the wall sobbing quietly.

"Maddy?" His voice hoarse, his throat burns, he longs for a glass of water.

"Mark?" Maddy jerks her head up and immediately regrets it as a wave of pain flows through her. Mark watches her body cringe. How he wishes he could take her pain. Maddy eyes squeeze closed as the pain courses through her body, she opens them only when the pain has passed. "Mark… "The relief is obvious in her voice. Her eyes settle on Marks face. His breathing has turned somewhat normal now. His eyes convey the pain he is in even if his face will not. "Why did you tell Mira you would help her?" Mark slowly starts to move his fingers back and forth.

"I was not going to let them hurt you Maddy" Mark sighs, his eyes finding the ceiling.

"Well do you have a plan?" She slowly makes her way over to him. Her body tingles with every movement.

"Yes, my plan is to get you back to Terra Nova." He can hear her moving over but he continues to look at the ceiling.

"What about you?" Maddy sits next to him.

"My goal is to get you out of here." He turns to look at her.

"And how is that going to work if you can barely move?" She raises her eyebrow at him.

"I am working on that one." He gives her a small smile.

"How about you? How do you feel?" Mark asks, forgetting about himself he just wants to know if Maddy is okay.

"Eh, I've been better" she smiles trying to lighten the mood. "I can walk if that's what you mean. Do you think you can move?"

"Maybe, I can still feel the electricity coursing through my veins." One of Mira's men walks in and drops off a plate of food for them to share. Maddy slowly makes her way over and grabs the food.

"Come on you've got to sit up to eat." She grabs him and tries to help him sit up. He bites the bottom of his lip in pain as he sits up. "Here have some fruit" Maddy hands him a piece of fruit. Mark slowly eats the food. They finish the plate of food. Mark has started to regain movement in his body. "Mark?" Maddy leans against the wall next to him. "They won't kill us," she pauses "right?"

"They would not hurt you in anyway if they want their stuff. Me, I'd hope not but I guess it depends on Mira's mood." Maddy leans against Mark placing her head on his shoulder. Mark wraps his arms around her. "We'll be okay." He places a kiss on the top of Maddy's head. Maddy relaxes into his arms and drifts off into a much needed sleep. Mark watches Maddy sleep. He allows his mind to wonder. He thinks about what could have been. A wedding, kids, family, or just being with the one he loved. He knows he has a very slim chance to make it out of this alive and will most likely die. He knew he would die at some point that's just the hazard of being a soldier but he always thought it would be in a hail of bullets, a blaze of glory or something like in old movies he used to watch. He had always hoped it would be of old age though. He exhales, leaning his head against the wall, willing sleep to take him so he drift off into the dream world and forget for a second that he is stuck in this place.

**Again sorry it's short, it happens. I will make next weeks longer.**

**Please review they make my day.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**This one is longer like promised. Reviews are always appreciated. **

**Enjoy!**

Two days. It has been two days since Mira entered the room. Mark could finally move without the pain of electricity coursing through his body. His body still hurt from all the other beating he took plus all of his muscles were sore from being electrocuted. Maddy had taken to pacing while waiting, that was normally what Mark would have done but he needed to relax and not strain any muscles. Light shines through door, it lands on Marks bruised face, and he lays his head against the wall enjoying the sun that is hitting his face.

"How do we know she will follow through with her deal?" Maddy throws her arms up in the air. She stops in the sun light.

"We don't, but it's all we have." Mark gestures for her to sit down. Maddy slides down the wall right next to him.

"I'm scared" she turns and looks at Mark. "What if she does not do what she says" Mark raises his hand up and caresses her cheek.

"They will let you go if they want their stuff." Maddy lays her head down on his shoulder.

"What about you, there was nothing about you in the deal?" Maddy intertwine her fingers with his.

"That would have been a deal breaker and you know that. It was hard enough for her to agree to let you go let alone both of us."

"I don't want to lose you." Maddy snuggles into Mark.

"Hey, No one said anything about losing anyone here." He uses is finger to tip her head up to his eyes. "I am not giving up that easy." Maddy gives a small smile before snuggling into Mark.

"You better not" she mumbles into his chest. Mark wraps both arms around her body. They both sit there enjoying the sun that is hitting their faces. They both dosed off because Mark woke up when he heard footsteps along the wooden path. He could see splashes of orange and pink at the horizon. A shadowed figure comes to the door. The setting sun outlines the figure as it steps through the door. Mark goes to move the still sleeping Maddy.

"No need to wake her up. I just came here to tell you we are leaving in the morning. I hope your strength is up." She lets out a small chuckle and lights the lantern in the corner of the room. "Rest up" Mira walks out the door closing the flap behind her. The sun has practically slipped beneath the horizon anyway. Mark adjusts his position and drifts back off to sleep. When Mark wakes up he can see the rays of sunlight peaking though the canvas door. He looks down at Maddy who is lying on his chest. Mark begins to try and think of a way out of this, how he could somehow make it back to Terra Nova alive. Maddy shifting brought him out of his thoughts. He could hear footsteps moving about. The flap was pulled back and Carter entered the room.

"Time to get my sleeping beauties" Carter sneered dropping a plate of food and some water off. "We leave in an hour." Maddy stirs awake, only to see Carter leaving the room. She looks up at Mark.

"What was that about?" She asks sleepily.

"We leave in an hour." Maddy stretches and moves off of Mark. Mark stands up and stretches, his whole body still aches from all the beating and sleeping on hard surfaces or sitting up. He knows they are both wishing for beds right now. Even the very uncomfortable cots would be much better than this. They have just been lucky with the temperatures. It can get really cold at night and he figures no one would have thrown them a blanket. Maddy hands him some of the fruit and they both sit on the floor.

"Ugh what I would give for a real meal." Maddy says munching on the fruit.

"It's better than nothing" Mark tries to smile at her.

"I know" She hands Mark the last piece. Carter walks into the room.

"Get up!" Mark stands up and extends a hand to Maddy and helps her up. Carter hands Maddy a rope through the bar. "Tie his hands, tight." Maddy takes the rope and looks a Mark who gives her a reassuring nod and places his hands behind his back waiting for Maddy to tie them. After she finishes she looks at Carter. He opens the door and points at Maddy. "You run or fight, he dies" Carter points at Mark. "And it you run or fight, she dies" he points at Maddy "Got it?" He makes sure Marks rope is tight enough. Mark winces as Carter pulls it tighter against his newly healing skin. He gives smile "perfect, now walk." He points ahead towards the door, Maddy fall in step beside Mark and walks out the door. Mira and two other men join Carter. They pull Maddy away from Mark and place them both in separate rovers before driving off. After a 30 min drive they stop at a clearing in the woods. Mark and Maddy are pulled from the back and rovers and brought to the center of the clearing.

"This is where it all happens" Mira says "You go and get our stuff and we let Maddy go, simple right, If we see any movement of Terra Nova's troops she dies" She gestures to Carter and he walks up and unties Marks hands who rubs his wrists. "Terra Nova is that way" she points north "You have 40 minutes it's about a 12 minute run so I suggest you get going." Maddy looks as if she is ready to run towards him if it were not for the 2 men holding her by her arms. Mark looks at Maddy's face one last time before turning to leave. He runs into the woods heading the way Mira said looking for any indicators of where he was and how to get back.

**I hope you liked it. **

**Please please please review! I always love to hear what you guys think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Keep them coming (: **

**Anonymous reviews on! **

**Enjoy!**

Mark runs through the woods ignoring the pain in his side. The jungle blurring together in a rush of colors as Mark makes his way through the dense forest praying no animal decided they wanted him for a snack. He comes to small cliff. Bending over to catch his breath, he sees Terra Nova below him about a mile away.

"Now only to find a way in" he mutters to himself slowly making his way down the mountain. He goes over the security and the what if's. He hides himself in the bushes near the field's part of Terra Nova. He watches the towers carefully looking for any indicationsof them spotting him. He wishes Mira would have chosen night time it would be so much easier than in broad light. Mark follows the tree line until he meets up with a ditch. He slips into the ditch slowly making his way forward; once he is in he pulls himself out of the drainage ditch. "At least I'm in" He peeks around the edge of the building. Of course storage had to be almost on the opposite side of Terra Nova. He uses the shadows of the day to his advantages quickly moving from one to another. When he runs past the market he catches sight of Zoe handing her father's hand. He notices how sad she looks and it looks almost as if Jim has aged some but that could always be because of the dark circles forming under his eyes. He pauses for a second in the shadows to watch them. Zoe turns her head to face the direction Mark is, her eyes squint trying to make the figures out. She quickly turns and taps her and point to the area she was just looking only to find it empty. Jim just shakes his head, he thinks his daughters eyes are playing tricks on her again as this has happened before, only he does not know this time his daughter is right. Mark quickly tapped the code to the facility in and slips in unnoticed. He grabs a bag and pulls out the medicals supplies, nobody really deserves to die, and Mira has families in her camp. He tries to justify stealing the medication. The ammo is what he had a hard time with; he reaches for it only to pause. He jogs over to the side where they keep all the empty cartridges and fills the backpack with the empty ones before layering the last 2 layers with real ammo. By doing this he pretty much signs his death certificate but at least Maddy will no longer be stuck there, she will be back in Terra Nova safe and sound. He hears voices outside the door and a code being tapped in; Mark ducks behind a large crate and squeezes himself in a corner.

"I know crazy right" The voice says as the door opens

"Hey, any news about Reynolds and Miss Shannon?"

"Nothing, Jim refuses to give up though." They begin digging though supplies on a shelf.

"Anderson is not even any help since he is still in the Coma" Mark perks up at the name of his friend. He thought Will was dead by now, especially since what Maddy told him._ 'A coma is better than nothing' _he thinks.

"Maria is worried out of her mind and the babies due date is coming up fast"

"I just hope…"

"Got it!" The triumphant voice interrupts. They turn and walk out of the room, the click of the door alerts Mark that they have gone he makes his way out of his hiding place. He walks to the door and carefully leans his head toward the door placing his ear against the door. He hears the fading voices of the soldiers. Once it is quiet he slips out hoping if any spotters see him they think he is just a soldier not Mark Reynolds because then they would get Maddy killed not on purpose of course. He makes his way back to the spot he entered. Mark wishes he had a watch a watch or something on to tell the time. He has no idea how much time he has wasted or how much he has left. Mark slips the backpack onto his back and slips under the gate disappearing into the lush woods surrounding him. He takes a big gulp of oxygen before running back the way he started, praying he was going the right way and that he was not too late.

* * *

><p>Maddy watches as Mark sprints off into the woods. After he disappears from sight the men ease up on the hold they had on Maddy's arms.<p>

"You can let go you know it's not like I am going run into the woods with nothing to protect me" Maddy angrily shakes her arms out of the grip of the men. "Can't believe you did not give him anything to protect himself with!" Watching Mark run off into the woods still not fully healed made all the anger she has been holding in over flow. Maddy is not normally an angry person, she does not like to use violence she prefers to settle it intellectually. Carter smirks,

"Let's just hope he avoids the Slasher territory then."

"You sent him towards Slasher territory!" Maddy throws herself at Carter fueled by anger. Two men grab her off Carter. Her hands are twisted behind her back and tied tightly. Carter brushes himself off the moves over to Maddy. He clenches his jaw trying to suppress his anger. He walks up and slaps her across the face.

"Carter!" Mira yells. "Stop that!" She walks over. Maddy uses her shoulder to wipe the small trail of blood coming out of her mouth. Mira stalks over to Maddy and grabs her arm.

"You sit here and don't move" she pulls Maddy over to a tree trunk and shoves to the ground. "Stay"

"I'm not a dog you know." Maddy retorts, she pulls herself into a sitting position and leans against the tree. She closes her eyes and soaks up the sun. She opens her eyes when she hears crunching noises coming from the woods.

**There is amazing little button that says "Review This Chapter" yeah yeah that one. Go ahead and click it. I love to hear what you guys think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they make me smile! **

**Enjoy!**

"Yours truly only has 90 second left before his time is up." Mira's eyes bore into Maddy's head. Maddy stares back at Mira determined not to look away. She hears noise coming from the woods, Mira's men instinctively raise their weapons and face them towards were the noise is coming from. Mira pulls Maddy and pulls her gun out. Mark runs through brush and into the clearing.

"Don't!" he yells placing his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath.

"Lucky we did not shoot you Reynolds" Mira smirks.

"I got what you wanted now let Maddy go." Mark says in between breaths.

"All in good time" Mira smiles "Let me see it" she sticks her hand out.

"It's all there." Mark throws to bag to her. The bag lands promptly at her feet. Mira gives a small nod and Maddy hands are freed and she is let go. She runs to Mark. Maddy wraps her arms tightly around his waist forgetting about his ribs. She remembers when feels him wince.

"Oh, Sorry, I forgot." She releases him.

"It's okay" He looks down into her worried eyes "Did they hurt you?" Maddy eyes find the ground. "Maddy." He has a serious tone to his voice "What did they do?"

"Nothing it was my fault I flipped out and Carter slapped me" Maddy could feel Mark tense up. "Mark it was fault I should have known better." He places a hand on her cheek and tilts it to the side to see the red patch on her cheek. "Please I don't want anything to happen. I'm Okay." She pulls him down into a kiss.

"Aww I'm getting teary eyed watching you…NOT. It's time to go you two." Carter remarks, walking up to them.

"Mark I don't want to leave you." She looks up into his blue eyes.

"Maddy we talked about this you are going to go and live a good life." Maddy eyes shift back down to the ground.  
>"What if the life I want is a life with you." Maddy answers honestly tilting her head back up to look at his face. A gaging noise comes from behind Maddy.<br>"Hurry it up will you" Carter says.

"Madelyn Shannon I Love you, remember that." He leans in and gives her a kiss. The kiss is not passionate or needy it's slow and gentle. He breaks away placing his forehead against hers.

"Now or Never." Carter states. He sweeps his arm toward the rover. Maddy turns and starts to walk away. She is half way to Carter before she turns and runs for Mark. Mira's men already grabbed Mark and were shoving him towards the rover at the opposite end of the field.

"Mark!" Marks turns to see Maddy running towards him with Carter chasing her. He tries to turn around but Mira's men have a strong grip on him. He swiftly elbows the one on the right and punches the one of the left. Once free from their grip he runs for Maddy. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Mark Reynolds." She gives him one last kiss.

"I love you Maddy." Two arms wrap around Maddy's torso pulling her away from Mark. "Forever and Always." He manages to get out before Carter walks away carrying Maddy. Some of Mira's men gang up on Mark. One delivers a blow to the chest another to the face. Mark falls to the ground in pain. Maddy watches as they beat Mark. She starts fighting against Carters strong arms. Tears stream down her face.

"Let me go!" she tries to loosen his grip.

"Oh you really don't want to me to." Carter says as he tosses Maddy in the back of a rover, with him and other soldier sitting in front. The last thing she sees is one of the men kicking Mark. She looks away, resting her head against the back of the rover. Tears continue to fall; she makes no attempt to wipe them away. After a short drive they arrive at another place in the woods. The back is opened and Maddy is pulled out.

"Terra Nova is a half mile that way. I will give you a head start before we follow." Carter states simply.

"Follow?" Maddy asks hesitantly.

"Yeah it will be like a fun game of cat and mouse." Carter gives an evil smile. "Now go we'll give you a five minute head start. He points in the direction Terra Nova is. "I hope you make it!" he yells as Maddy takes off running.

Maddy's minds races as the woods fly by. Marks book on battle strategies does not really help right now. She is alone in dinosaur infested jungle with no weapon plus two psychos chasing after her trying to kill her in some sick game of cat and mouse. Her only hope is to reach Terra Nova in time.

* * *

><p>"Stop!" Mira voice come across loud and clear. The men stopped and left a bloody Mark lying on the ground. "Now, now. You know I don't like it when you beat up MY soldiers." Mira squats down.<p>

"Well if they were any good I would not have beaten them so easily." Mark replies, spitting blood out of his mouth. His chest heaves up and down. His breathing is labored.

"Watch what you say, you might find out what it means to be beaten to within an inch of your life."

"Oh and here I thought I was there already." The response just kind of slips out, Mark knows he will regret it later.

"Oh no you are far from that my dear" She smirks at the body lying on the grass. "Get him in the rover." She nods her head in the direction of the rover.

"Yes Ma'am" They pull Mark up and drag him to the rover.

"What are we going to do with him?" Eli asks as he walks up beside Mira. He was one of Mira's trusted men.

"I am not sure of that yet." She watches as they toss Mark in the back of the rover. "We just might have some more uses for him."

"Like what? We let the girl go."

"We already got her once who says we can't get her again." They start to make their way to the rovers

"Well is if Carter does not kill her first." They are close enough now for Mark to hear what it being said. Anger rages inside him. _'Kill her, what do they mean kill her'_ if it was not for the paralysis drug they gave him he would have snapped Mira's neck. Mira turns to face Mark when she hops in the rover.

"Let's hope your girlfriend can run fast and has a good sense of direction." Mira smirked before turning to face the jungle in front of them.

**Please review! They make my day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah I know I am really late with this chapter. So here is my excuse: my family decided to cut some trees down this weekend so I was stuck stacking wood and making sure all of the men had food and did not get hurt plus I had rehearsal Saturday and Sunday and I am sick. So There (:**

**With that said I am not totally happy with how this chapter turned out but that's just me. I hope you guys like it.**

The jungle blurred together. Sweat runs down Maddy's face. 'Everything looks the same.' She thinks to herself. She runs desperately trying to find Terra Nova. Her feet hit the ground, crunching with every step, she franticly turns her head from right to left trying to spot the two men chasing her. Maddy does not notice the branch that is lying across the path and trips over it falling face first. She scrambles forwards on her hands and knees before regaining balance and standing up. A loud snap comes from her right she turns to see a man standing off to the right grinning. Maddy turns left and continues to run, ignoring the growing pain in her side. She turns to look behind her and finds it empty. She slows down slightly trying to catch her breath. She runs over to a clearing. She pulls the branches out of the way to reveal Terra Nova about a half a mile down the hill.

She wonders what her parents are doing at this moment. A snap of a twig brings her back to reality. She hears a sonic gun charge up. A sonic gun at this rage could do some real damage. She makes a spur of the moment decision and jumps down the embankment, sliding down the hill. The branches of small trees and bushes lash at her face, arms, and legs. Maddy brings her arms up to shield her face from the whipping branches. Maddy tumbles on to the flat surface. She looks up, the foliage covers her path and hides her from Carter. She pushes herself up and continues down the path. Sweat starts to drip off her face. She reaches the outer tree line when she hears yelling. She sprints down the path using every inch of her remaining energy. She sees her father yelling, she runs towards the soldiers at the gate.

* * *

><p>"We got 3 unknown heat signatures." One of the soldiers yells from the towers.<p>

"Let me see." Reilly grabs the scanner. She watches as the figures runs through the trees. She grabs her comm unit off her belt and brings it to her mouth. "We got 3 figures running through the woods possibly Sixers." She lets off the switch waiting for a reply.

"Copy that Shannon and I on our way." Commander Taylor reply's.

"Keep an eye on the figures" Reilly orders the soldier before climbing down from the tower. She meets up with Shannon and Taylor.

"Any idea who they are?" Shannon asks.

"No Idea Sir."

"Just 3? That doesn't seem right." Taylor thinks out loud. "What are they planning?" The commander brows furrow together.

"What's going on?" Wash jogs over to join them. "I got you message and came as fast as I could."

"Not sure we have 3 heat signatures coming towards us." Shannon speaks up.

"Wash make sure every soldier is on alert if this is the Sixers there is bound to be more than 3 of them."

"Yes sir" Wash moves away from the group and picks her radio up.

"They are coming towards the gate Sir!" The soldier yells down.

"Weapons at the ready!" Taylor shouts. The guns power up and are pointed towards the outside of the gate.

"They are turning the corner!" The soldier yells down again informing them on the movements. They were ready for Sixers round the corner not Maddy.

"Open the gate now!" Shannon practically screams. Maddy continues to run toward the gate turning to look back every now and then stumbleing over her own feet. As soon as the gate starts to rise Jim runs to his daughter. She is covered in head to toe in dirt, dried blood on hers arms and legs. Tear streak down her face leaving cleaner skin in their wake. She runs into her father's arm collapsing into his embrace. His arms hold her up as her legs give out from running. "Your safe now sweetheart" He strokes her hair. "You're safe now." He places a kiss on the top of her head.

"M...M…Mark." she gasps into her father's shirt. "He…he…"

"He what?" Jim feels Maddy slumps against his body. "Maddy…..Maddy" He looks down sees her eyes closed. He quickly slips an arm under her legs. "She needs to get to the hospital!" He starts running towards the hospital. Maddy's head rocks back and forth at the movement of the running. He bursts through the doors.

"Jim!" Elisabeth calls him "Oh my god." She runs over placing her finger to Maddy neck checking for a pulse.

"She collapsed."

"Take her to the bio bed" Elisabeth quickly pulls back a curtain and Jim gently places Maddy down. Elisabeth immediately goes into doctor mode. She pulls up her vitals. Two nurses rush in.

"Sir please leave" Liz gives him a small nod and he exits the as Lis places an IV in her daughters arm ordering the nurses on what to do next. Jim takes a seat in one of the waiting chairs. Taylor enters the room and takes a seat next to Jim.

"We could not locate the others; my guess was that they were Sixers. Maybe she was able to get away." He places a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. "She'll be okay she's a Shannon they don't give up easily." Taylor gives Jim a pat on the shoulder before walking back out the door. Jim sits there for what feels like hours before Elisabeth walks towards Jim. Her face was full of worry.

"What happened to her?" She asks walking into her husband's arms.

"I was hoping you could tell me." He gently rubs her back. She pulls her head up from his chest and looks at him.

"It's not good; I mean she'll live but… She is dehydrated, it looks as if she barely ate anything, and there is a fading bruise on her neck, and bruising/burn mark on her back it looks as if she was electrically shocked." Lis is choking back tears now. "If this is what they did to her how do we know Mark is even alive? "Tears still threatening to spill over. Jim pushes the thoughts of what they did Mark and Maddy out of his mind. He refuses to let the images take over his brain.

"Is she stable? Can I see her?"

"Yeah." She wipes the tears the finally spilled over away "She is just unconscious. We are hydrating her through an IV." Jim wraps an arm around his wife as they walk to the room Maddy is in.

"Dad! Mom!" Josh runs through the door Skye trailing holding onto Zoe's hand. "Is it true, is she here?" Jim and Elisabeth turn around. Josh sees the tears on his moms face and fears the worst. "No….Is she….de" Jim cuts him off.

"No, No she is not."

"Can we see her?" Zoe speaks up.

"Sure honey come on" Liz grabs Zoe's hand and leads her into the room. Skye takes a hold of Josh's hand as they walk in. Maddy lies on the bed she has a nasal cannula in her nose to help her breath and an IV in her arm. The dirt has been wiped off her body and her scratches healed.

"Is Maddy okay?" Zoe asks innocently.

"Yes, she is just sleeping right now." Zoe walks up and grabs Maddy's hand.

"You need to wake up Maddy; I want my big sister back." She leans up and places a kiss to Maddy's cheek. Jim pulls his wife into a sideways hug while watching little Zoe talk to Maddy. " What about Mark where is he?" Jim looks at his wife not sure what to tell her.

"He's not here yet sweetie." Jim hopes she will leave it at that and pry.

"Come on Zoe lets head back to your house. You can help me with dinner." Skye holds her hands out and Zoe takes it. Josh still holding onto Skye's hand leads them from the room.

"Speaking of Mark how you heard anything?" Lis asks sitting down in a chair.

"None, a group of soldiers followed the foot print, they ended at a clearing and Rover tracks start but they lost trail too."

"You know Mark will be the first thing she asks about when she wakes up." Lis turns and looks into her husband's eyes.

"Yeah I know. Let's hope we find him by then."

* * *

><p>His hands are tied above his head. Fresh blood makes its way down his face. His head hangs down, almost touching his chest. A mixture of blood and sweat seep onto his shirt. His eyes are closed and his breathing is labored. Mira is pacing back and forth. Fists still clenched together blood staining the knuckles.<p>

"You thought you would be able sneak this past me?" Her furious eyes look up at him "Huh?" she slaps him across the face "You wanted your girlfriend safe back at home well guess what she is!" Mira throws her arms up in the air. "But all she will have are memories of you because that's the only thing that will be left when I am done with you." She resumes her pacing. "You will find out what it feels like to be beaten to within an inch of your life!" She screams in his face.

"Here I thought we reached that point already" Mark mumbles finding it hard form the words. He was already having a hard enough time breathing thanks to something Mira had given him. He looks her in the eyes before dropping his head again and focusing on breathing.

"Maybe this can help." Mira's hand floats over 3 syringes before picking one up. She walks over to Mark. "Don't worry I plan on making it terribly slow just for you." With that she pushes the needle into a vein in his arm and watches as the liquid is pushed out. She watches as Mark muscles start to spaz contracting and loosening. Mark gasps breath trying to control his muscles and his breathing. "It's my own invention. Do you like it? Uh no, Oh I'm sorry." Sarcasm evident in her voice. Mark eyes grow wide from lack of oxygen. "Don't worry it will be over soon." She tosses a laugh over her shoulder as she walks out of the room leaving the slump figure of Mark hanging behind her.

**Thoughts, Comments, Likes, Dislike? **

**Please review. I would love to get 100 reviews before the story ends and the ending is coming up in about 2 maybe 3 chapters. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! You guys are great!**

She could hear muffled noises of people around her. She tried to pry her eyes open but it was like they refused to open. It was as if she had no control over her body, she tries several more times before finally they opens. The harsh light meets her eyes making her close them quickly. When she opens them again she is able to look around. She is in the hospital. It all comes back to her, running through the wood desperately trying to reach Terra Nova falling into her father arms. A nurse peaks her head in.

"You're up that's good." She gives Maddy a reassuring smile "Let me go get Doctor Shannon." She closes the curtain. Lis slips through the curtain a few minutes later.

"How do you feel sweetheart?" She looks over her daughters vitals.

"Tired, mom really tired. I feel like my body refuses to do anything." She looks at her mom. "How long was I out?"

"Two days" She switches off doctor mode after she makes sure she daughter is okay. "We were all really worried." She sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Maddy into a hug. "We missed you so much" She places a kiss on her daughters head.

"Mom" Maddy pulls back from the hug. "What about Mark?"

"They did not find him sweetie." She brushes a piece of Maddy's hair out of the way and tucks it behind her ear. "Your father has been looking though." A tear starts to form in Maddy's eye.

"I've missed you so much" She pulls her mom into another hug resting her head right below the shoulder. A single tear runs down her face. Elisabeth pulls her back and puts a hand on either one of her shoulders. Maddy quickly wipes away the tear.

"You know who else missed you?" she asks looking in to her daughters eyes.

"When can I see them?" Maddy asks eagerly.

"Whenever I can call them now if you want." She smiles at Maddy who nods her head. "I'll be right back." She leaves the room. Maddy falls back into pillows and waits.

"MADDY!" a voice yells as it runs through the curtain. Maddy opens her eyes and watches her run up to the bed.

"Hey Zoe" Zoe sits on her bed. Maddy is annoyed at all the effort it takes her to sit up.

"Are you okay now?" she tilts her side slightly to the side.

"I'm even better now that you came." Maddy smiles and taps her index finger on Zoe's nose which earns her a giggle from the little girl.

"Hey Maddy." Maddy looks up and sees Josh standing at the foot of her bed.

"Hey" Maddy gives him a small smile.

"Josh is she really …."Skye runs into the room "Awake" she finishes her sentence "Maddy!" She walks over to the opposite side Zoe is on and pulls her into a big hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better now" Maddy answers when they pull away from the hug. "Still feeling a bit tired" Maddy looks down at her hands and starts to fiddle with them.

"I'm just glad you okay." she grabs Maddy's hand "They will get Mark back, trust me they are doing everything they can."

"How did you know I was thinking about him?" Maddy looks up at Skye.

"The eyes." She states and gives her one last hug. "I've gotta get back to work. I'll see you soon ya?" Maddy nods her head. Skye smile and turns to leave the room.

"There's my baby girl." Jim comes forward next. He perches himself on the edge of the bed. "I'm so sorry." He wraps her in a giant hug.

"You don't need to apologize dad. It's not your fault." She mumbles into the crook of his neck.

"I should have been there to protect you."

"Dad as much as I know you want to, you can't always protect me." She looks her father in the eyes. "You have a job to do and I'm an adult now."

"My first and foremost job is being a dad though. I feel as if I failed."

"Dad you did not fail. You are the furthest thing from a failure as a father." Tears are starting to build up in both of their eyes. "You are the best dad anyone could ever ask for. You taught us to be strong, to fight back, to love, to care, I could go on and on. Don't you ever think that you failed me because you did nothing of the sort." Tears slowly make their way down her face. Liz stands with her hands on Zoe's shoulders at the foot of the bed with Josh. She also has tears in her eyes. "I Love you so much Daddy."

Maddy buries her face in father's chest. A lone tear slips from Jim eyes making its way down his face before he wipes it and rubs his daughter back. He feels her let out a tired sigh. She cuddles into him as he continues to rub her back. Her mind wonders back to when she cuddle into Mark for comfort and warm at the Sixers camp and how he would rub her back to calm her down or tell her reassuring things when she was feeling worried.

"Rest Mads no one is going anywhere." He places a light kiss on her forehead as she slowly drifts off to sleep in his arms. Once she is in a deep sleep Jim lays her back in the bed. He stands up pulling the covers over her body and kissing her forehead before walking out of the room.

"I did not get to say Goodbye" Zoe pouts when they enter the waiting room.

"You can see her when she wakes up again she is just really tired Honey." Lis says squatting down to her level.

"Let's go home" Jim extends his hand to Zoe who smiles and takes in. "See you soon." He tells Elisabeth. He gives her a quick peck on the lips before leaving. Lis watches them leave. She peaks in to the room to see if her daughter is still sleeping before walking off the do her other work.

The next time Maddy wakes up it is dark out. The sun is no longer shining through the windows. She looks around trying to find a light. She reaches over and touches the base of a light which is on the bed side table and it flickers on. She notices her plex pad lying next to the lamp. With a note that says _thought you might need this. _She picks it up flipping through her choices in books to read. After looking through them all and not finding one she settles on a movie. She picks the newest remake of the Notebook. She places the head phones in her ears and plays the movie. The movie makes her think of Mark. About half way through she stops thinking about the movie and her mind wonders about Mark and how he is doing or even if he is alive.

* * *

><p>Mark just wanted to curl up in a corner and die to put it simply. Mira had shone him some of her another drugs she invented herself. Mark whole body was almost numb with pain. Several times the drugs almost killed him, but Mira decided she did not want him dead yet and kept making sure he was alive.<p>

"This one is one of my older inventions it's a poison I found in one of the plants that grow here." Mira sneers and Carter chuckles. He is enjoying this perhaps a little too much. Mark hangs there, his chest rising and falling at a slower pace than normal. Mira injects with the needle in the vain on his arm. His chest tightens up as the poison flows through his system making it harder to breath. "And here is the antidote." Her finger points to the other needle lying on a plate. "You have maybe an hour before you slowly suffocate. I suggest you think about what you did." She motion at Carter before leaving Mark alone in the room.

**This was more of Maddy centered chapter. Yeah I know Mark's part was short I was not feeling particularly evil when writing it. **

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**~ (-Insert elaborate excuse as to why this is late here-) ~**

**I made this chapter longer because I was **_**really**_** late posting my update. Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

Maddy is shoved back into the dimly light room. She immediately falls to the ground from the force of the push.

"No! You said you would let her go!" Mark's angry voice pierces the room.

"Let's just say I had a change of heart." Mira laughs and walks over to Maddy who is curled up on the floor. "She did not come willingly though, the sonic blast was finally enough subdue her." Mira nudges her in the chest with the tip of her boot pretty hard. Maddy groans in pain. "Ribs a little tender huh?"

"This was not the deal Mira!" Mark screams at the top of his lungs

"You broke our deal by not bringing me what I wanted so it looks like the deal has been altered. I told you I would make you regret disobeying my orders." Mira walks right up to him in the dimly light room. "And I _will_ make you regret it." She turns her head over her right shoulder and looks at Carter. "Kill her." She tells Carter, no emotion in her voice.

".!" Mark thrashes in his chains raising his voice with each 'no'. Carter pulls Maddy up by her hair and shoves her to knees. Tears stream down Maddy's face. Carter reaches for the gun stops and instead reaches for his knife; he pulls it out of its seethe. He grabs Maddy's hair and pulls it back exposing her neck.

"I Love You." Were Maddy's last words as the knife was brought to her neck.

Mark is violently shaken wake. "Rise and shine." Carter's voice speaks before a bucket of ice cold water is tossed on him. Mark inhales sharply at the coldness of the water causing some of the water to enter his lungs. He starts coughing in an attempt to rid his lungs of the water. Most of the water slowly drips down his face and onto his shirt. His whole body aches from the beating and from being Mira's test subject. The dried blood that used to line his face now makes it way down Marks face with the water. Mark spits some water out, finally able to breath.

"What?" Mark asks in the most annoyed voice he could muster. He wouldn't let he show but he was glad Carter had woken him up from his terrible dream.

"Your food is here." Carter uses the tip of his boot to nudge the plate over towards Mark. Carter unlocks his chains from above his head and reties them in front of Mark. "Try anything and you'll wish we would have shot you."

"All that just to tell me I had food?" Mark raises an eyebrow.

"I could have done it a bunch of different way one worse than other." Carter leaves the room. Mark tries to move but only grunts in pain because his arms are too stiff from being above his head. He is slowly getting circulation back in his arms. Mark slowly brings the food to his mouth. He hears quick footsteps coming from outside, they are not heavy enough to be any of the soldiers. He tries to stand up. He is only met with pain with every move he makes. He suppresses a groan and gives up. He leans against the walls. A small head pops through the canvas and slips in. She makes her way over to Mark.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asks.

"I wanted to give you this." She holds his dog tags out in her hands. The girl has golden blonde hair and semi tan skin. She has a bruise forming on her face right below her eye.

"Wha-why?" Mark asks wanting to mash two questions together. He is still confused why a little girl would risk her life trying to give Mark his dog tags. He looks at her, she looks as if she is no older than 12.

"My father used to be a soldier and I know how much dog tags mean to a soldier." She tries to smile but only manages a sad smile "He was killed a year ago."

"Sorry to hear that. What happened to your face?" Mark asks changing the subject. The girl reaches her hand up gingerly and touches the bruise.

"Mira does not take kindly to wondering around at night. I was lucky it could have been worse." She looks down at her hands and starts to fiddle with them.

What's your name?"

"Anna" She answers. "What happened to the girl that was here?"

"She is back home, hopefully safe and sound." He tries to imagine Maddy in her house laughing with Zoe.

"She looked really brave."

"Yeah, yeah she was braver than most."

"I wish I could be brave like her."

"Well by bringing me my tags you are a little bit like her." Anna smiles at the comparison. "I saw Mira getting rid of your tags. After she left I went and got them."

"Well thank you Anna. This means a lot." He leans his neck forward and she slips the tags on hiding them under his shirt.

"I hope you make it home." She takes another look at him and stands up "Bye" she waves and quickly leaves the room dashing down the pathway. Mark sighs; it feels good having the familiar weight of the dog tags hanging around his neck. He pulls the tags out and finds it working. He figured Mira would have smashed it, a mistake on her part. He looks through the pictures. Most of them are of him and Maddy but there are a few of him and his buddies, 2 of him and Alicia, and 1 of him and his father before he passed away. He replaces the dog tags under his shirt and leans his head against the back wall falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Get up!" a punch square in the jaw wakes him right up. He stares at Mira. "Grab him." Two men grab Mark on either side he is too weak to fight back. Mira had successfully killed all the physical fight in him. He is tossed the back of a rover and they drive away. Mira pulls up to the clearing, she and the other soldiers unload Mark. Mark recognizes the area he is being drug into, it's the place where Maddy was torn away from him and taken to Terra Nova. He is shoved down onto his knees in the dewy grass. Mira pulls her gun out of the holster

"This one is special. It's just for you." Mark notices it does not power up like a sonic weapon which means it has a real bullet in it. Mira smiles an evil smile as she levels the gun to his head. She stands an arm length away. Mira tilts her head to the side as if she is thinking of other option. Mark closes his eyes in preparation. At the last second Mira aims for his gut instead of his head. Mark waits for the world to turn black. He wonders what it would feel like to die. Instead he feels as if someone struck him in the gut with a heavy object. He falls to the ground, pain searing through his chest. Mira walks over and squats down next to him. "On the bright side you get to live a little longer on the not so bright side dinosaurs are going to be around soon they love fresh meat. Whether it's dead or alive." Mira gives a wicked smile before standing up and walking back to the rover.

Mark lies there pain searing through every inch on him. He feels the warm blood make it way onto his shirt. His hands are still tied behind his back so he can't put pressure on the wound. Right now all he can hope for is to die before the dinosaur's find him.

* * *

><p>Maddy wakes up screaming. He mother rushes into the room. The tears steam down Maddy's and she makes no attempt to wipe them.<p>

"Shhhh Maddy its okay your safe now." Lis gently rocks her daughter back and forth.

"They…they… had me again and Mark..wa...was there... and…Mira…killed him…" Maddy chokes out in between tears.

"It's okay sweetie, it's Okay." Lis keeps muttering reassurances.

"I want him back." Maddy murmurs into her mother shoulder after she finally gets her breathing under control.

"I know you do honey your father and the Commander are doing everything they can right now." Lis pulls back from her daughter wipes the tears away.

"When can I go home?" Maddy asks looking around at the starch white walls of the hospital.

"Maybe this afternoon, since you no longer need the IV in your arm." Lis tucks Maddy's hair behind her ear. "Try to get some sleep." Lis stands up and exits the room.

"Lis I need a medical kit!" Jim voice yells as he enters. She walks over to Jim, a nurse is currently handing him a kit.

"Jim what's going on?"

"We found him Lis. His tags are on."

"Is he alive?"

"No idea." With that Jim quickly rushes into the awaiting rover and they speed off.

"Ma'am the patient in room 34 is in a lot of pain." One of the nurses informs Lis who was still staring out the door. She snaps out of it and hurries down the hall

* * *

><p>Three rovers rush down the path. "When did it come on?" Jim asks the Commander<p>

"We only just found it but it could have been on for who knows how long." Taylor does not admit it but he looks at Reynolds as if he was his own son. Ever since the whole Lucas problem happened and Marks father passing not too soon after Taylor found himself looking after the boy like he was his own.

"The tracker is stopping at what looks like a field. About 5 miles from here, Sir" Reilly informs them look up from her pad. Taylor presses the medal further down towards the floor and the rover speeds up.

"The clearing should be right around the corner." Reilly speaks up again. Taylor stops at the edge of the clearing.

"Spread out keep your eyes open for Sixers. Go in pairs I don't want a single man alone. Move!" The soldiers disperse making their way around the clearing. Reilly and Dunham stay with Jim and Taylor. They move right into the field.

"I got Reynolds!" Jim yells and starting running towards the fallen body near the middle of the meadow. Taylor is close behind with Dunham and Reilly covering them if needed. Jim slips to his knees in front of Reynolds. A puddle of blood is forming beneath his body Jim brings his hand up to Mark's neck and checks for a pulse. "I got it! Its faint but I got it." Jim places pressure on the wound while Taylor unties his hands. Reilly hands him the small duffle bag with medical supplies. Jim takes the gauze out and places it over the wound. "We need to get him back now."

"All units back to the rovers now!" Taylor shouts into his comm. Jim and Taylor pick Reynolds up and carefully carry him to the rover where they place him in the back. Jim continues to place pressure on the wound and they start their journey back. Reilly is riding in the back with Jim and Dunham is sitting in the front with Taylor.

.no. Come on Kid!" Jim notices a lack of movement in Reynolds chest. "Reilly I need oxygen!" She grabs a tank and places a mask over Marks mouth. "Call Elisabeth will need her on standby Reynolds is barely breathing here." Taylor picks the comm unit of notifies them about Reynolds. "Come kid don't die on now." Jim has both hands over his wound blood slowly seeping through his fingers. "How much longer?"

"About five more minutes, Lis is standing by ready."

"His pulse is getting weaker. His breathing is shallow." Reilly informs Jim her face full of worry.

"Come on Reynolds!" Jim nearly shouts "You better not leave my daughter!" Jim is now wearing a look of desperation on his face. Suddenly the rover comes to a quick stop and the back doors open up. Nurses rush in placing him on a gurney and wheeling him inside.

"He needs to go right into surgery now." Lis states firmly. Jim stops and watches the nurses take him away.

"Mark." Maddy's voice comes out quiet. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she is in black sweats and a purple top.

"He's crashing!" A nurse yells as they disappear behind doors. Jim walks up to Maddy, she immediately wraps her arms around his waist Jim wraps his arms around her but keeps his bloodied hands in the air. Maddy pulls herself up and wipes the tears away. "You should go wash your hands." Maddy says her voice cracking slightly. Jim nods and leaves to go wash his hands. Maddy sits in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs waiting for news. She brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them resting her chin in between her knees. Two hours later Lis walks out.

"Mom!" Maddy stands straight up at the sight of her mother. "Is he….dead?"

"No, no he is not."

"Can I see him?" Tear threating to spill. Maddy is so sick of crying but before she can stop them they slip down her face.

"Go ahead." She points down the hall. Maddy goes the hall and enter the room Lis follows with Jim in tow. Mark has wires connected to his body. His chest is wrapped up; butterfly bandages hold the cuts on his forehead together and his face is swollen in some spots. He has a nasal cannula in to help him breath.

"What happened?" Jim asks Elisabeth as Maddy walks over and intertwines her fingers with Marks.

"He was beaten really badly, shot in the chest, and one of his broken ribs he had punctured a lung when he was being moved. We lost him twice during surgery." Lis answered Jim. Maddy is sitting on the reclining chair holding onto his hand like it's her lifeline.

"She's not leaving is she?" Jim asks looking at Lis. Lis looks over at Maddy.

"Nope." Elisabeth looks at her husband.

"Figured" Jim turns and leaves the room with Lis on his heels.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Sorry if something with the medical side was off. I'm not in the medical field.**

**Please review they make me smile.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews! Its short and late please don't hate me. My life has been a little crazy at the moment with school and shows and life in general. **

**Hey it's better than nothing right? (: **

**I don't like this chapter at all but you guys have been waiting awhile for a chapter so I've decided to post it.**

**Hope it's not too crappy.**

_She's not leaving is she?" Jim pulls Lis aside. Lis looks over at Maddy._

"_Nope." Elisabeth looks at her husband._

"Maddy honey don't you think you should go home and go to sleep?" Liz tries to reason with her daughter. "You've been here for two days."

"Mom he could wake up any second I'm not leaving." Maddy stood her ground.

"Fine then at least go home and take a shower and a quick bit to eat. I will call you if anything changes." As much as Maddy did not want to leave his side she desperately wanted to take a shower.

"Fine. Only because you won't stop nagging me until I do." Maddy walks out of the small room she confined herself into and out into the fresh air. She has really wanted to go home in the past 2 days but she wants to be there when Mark wakes. She wants to be the first thing he sees. _'Gosh i'm so sappy'_ she thinks to herself _'i blame it on the romantic stories'._

She inhales the lovely smells of flowers along with the many other fragrances that get mixed in. She opens the door to their house. This is the first time she has seen it since her kidnapping. Everything is the same as she remembers. She walks into her room and grabs her towels and some clothes before taking a long shower. She did not mean for it to be a long shower but the hot water felt so nice on her aching body. Maddy gets out when the water starts to lose its heat. She hopes her family already took their showers today. She changes before wondering into the kitchen. When she opens the fridge is when she realizes how hungry she is. She pulls out the leftover she family must have had for dinner and grabs a roll from the counter. After it warms up she sits down and eats quickly. Maddy looks at the clock above the sink and notices it's been nearly an hour the clock is closing in on 12, she places the dishes in the sink.

Maddy walks into her room the grab a few things. She notices the pictures of her and Mark on her bedside table. Mark had his arms around Maddy and his head next to hers. The wind was blowing her hair both of them have wide smiles. She sits on her bed and picks the frame up it was a gift from Mark on her birthday. He always was old fashioned. She leans her head against the head board and holds on the picture. Maddy drifts off to sleep clutching the picture in her hand. When Maddy wakes up she looks at the clock its going on 3:30. She sits up in bed places the picture back and grabs her phone.

_No messages. _

She breathes a sigh of relief. Maddy brushes her hair she lets it down leaving her naturally curly hair to hit her shoulders. She grabs her bag at drawing tools and heads to the door. She notices Zoe in the living room playing with her dolls. Zoe looks up from playing when Maddy enters the room.

"Maddy!" Zoe stands up and runs into Maddy arms.

"Hey Zoe, How long how you been here?"

"I don't know, awhile Daddy would not let me wake you up."

"That's because you needed some sleep on a proper bed" Maddy looks over at the new voice. Jim sits on one of the chairs in the dinner room with his pad in front of him.

"I'm going back to the hospital." She grabs an apple and an orange from the counter and walks out the door. She walks in the door and straight to Marks room. Nothing has changed he is still in the same spot. She sits down in the chair and starts drawing on her pad.

"Hey." A familiar voice says. Maddy looks up from her pad at the figure.

"Hey Skye."

How is he?" She walks over and sits in a chair.

"Okay I guess he's getting better." Maddy places the pad on her

"When do they think he'll wake up?" Skye switches her attention from Maddy to Mark.

"Don't know it's up to him now." Maddy reaches out and grabs Marks hand.

"So it's like he's in coma?"

"Well kind of yes."

"How are you?" she asks turning her attention to Maddy.

"I'm" she takes a deep breath "I'm okay it'll be much better when he wakes up." Skye places a reassuring hand on Maddy shoulder. "I just wish he would wake up soon its killing me." Maddy feels the tears starting to burn in the eyes so she switches the subject. "How's Josh been?"

"Better now that you are back. He was so distant after you were taken." Skye looks at her hands. "He blamed himself for it."

"Why?" Maddy looks at Skye.

"Because he is your big brother and he felt like he was supposed to take care of you. He still works a lot. I think it helps him take his mind off of it."

"He'll come around" Maddy places a hand on Skye back. "He was like that for the first couple weeks after Dad was arrested. He came around then and I'm sure he will." Skye look at her watch.

"I've gotta go I'm on field duty." Skye stands up and leaves the room. Maddy picks up her plex and continues to work. After a while Maddy pushes back on the reclining chair and settles in for the night.

Liz makes her last rounds to every patient's room before heading home for the night. When she peaks her head she sees Maddy reclined right next Marks bed her fingers intertwined with Marks. Liz walks in and covers her daughter with her blanket and places a kiss on for forehead.

**Please don't hate me. I will try to get another chapter out soon.**

**Reviews might encourage me to write faster.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's a chapter for you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

Mark feels like he is trapped in darkness. He tries to open his eyes but finds he has no control over his body. He feels the panic starting to rise within him. He can feel a slight pressure on his hand and warm fingers intertwined with his own. He pushes the panic away and tries to focus on what's around him. He hears the soft beeps of a machine. A curtain opens he hears soft footsteps walk up to the side of his bed. He hears a woman sigh and place a kiss on someone's forehead then darkness pulls him under again.

The next time he wakes up it takes a couple attempts but his eyes finally open light floods in. He shuts his eyes quickly. He waits a few seconds before trying again. This time he manages to keep his eyes open. He looks around at the white walls then he eyes fall on the person sleeping right beside him. He heart skips a beat. He made it, he made it home and Maddy is safe and sound. He reaches his hand up and brushes a piece of Maddy's wavy hair out of her face. Her face scrunches up with the feeling of someone touching her. Her eyelids flutter open, her brown eyes meeting Mark's blue ones.

"You awake." A smile breaks into her face. He can't help but smile too.

"Yeah." His throat hurts, it feels like someone is taking nails and dragging them across his throat. "Water." he manages to get out.

"Yeah, sure, okay, right" Maddy spits the words out looking around the room. "Let me go get you ice chips one sec." Maddy untangles her hand from Marks and dashes out of the room. Mark immediately misses the warmth her hand had provided. Maddy comes in with a cup of ice and Lis trailing behind her. Maddy scoops some chips up with the spoon and places them in Mark's mouth. The chips melt and slide down his throat. He feels and burning start to go away. Maddy gives him another spoon full while Lis starts to check his wounds.

"How do you feel?" She asks as she pulls back the bandage where he was shot. Mark holds in a hiss of pain when the tape pulls at his tender skin.

"Honestly everything hurts like you wouldn't you believe."

"Oh I believe you. I was the one who cleaned all of your wounds and wrapped your broken ribs. You've been through Hell Mark." She replaces the bandage which is above his wrapped ribs. "I'll go get you some pain killers." Dr Shannon walks out of the room leaving Maddy behind. She perches herself on the edge of his bed cradling his right hand on her lap.

"I missed you so much." She finally speaks up.

"I missed you too" Lis walks back in placing some clear liquid in a syringe. Both Maddy and Mark shift uncomfortably as she places the needle in the bottle. Both for different reasons, for Maddy it brings back memories of Will being injected and for Mark it's the memories of Mira torturing him. Lis notices this but continues working. Maddy looks down and Mark squeezes Maddy's hand and she injects it into his IV.

"I'll leave you two alone." She leaves to go find Jim to tell him about her suspicions. Since Maddy has not openly told them what happened while she was taken. As soon as the door closes Maddy opens her mouth.

"I thought you were dead" She lets of the guilt she has been carrying out. "I never should have left you alone at the field. I…I should have fought more….I could have refused to go…You...you...almost...di-" She is cut off by Mark pulling her face down. His lips meet hers, nothing crazy or passionate. It was more of an It's Okay I'm Here kind of kiss. A tear from Maddy's eyes drips down onto Mark's face while they are kissing. Maddy breaks the kiss and wipes her eyes "God I am an emotional wreck lately."

"How long was I out?" Mark looks into her eyes.

"Three days." She looks down his eyelids are starting to close the pain meds are starting to work. Mark opens his arms invitingly. Maddy slips under the covers. He wraps an arm around her. She lays her head on his shoulder. "Does this hurt?"

"No that's good." His eyelids close and so do Maddy's.

When Maddy wakes up again it 2 in the afternoon. She glances at Mark sleeping form she is tempted just to lay there but the rumbling of her stomach suggests otherwise. She carefully slips out of Marks hold and runs her fingers through her hair before walking out of the room and out into the market. She buys herself some lunch and sits in the sun eating it after she finishes eating she sits there soaking up the sun. She is naturally a tan color but the glow from her skin has begun to fade from all the time she is spending indoors.

"How ya holding up?" A kind voice behind her asks. Maddy turns to see none other than Alicia Washington herself.

"Okay. Much better now that he is awake." Wash takes a seat on the grass right next to her. "How do you do it?" Maddy asks suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asks genuinely confused be the question.

"You and the Commander? When he leaves and you stay and you know he is going into harm's way." A hint of blush creeps in the lieutenants cheeks. Maddy notices "I know, I don't think anyone else has caught on yet. Don't worry I won't tell."

"Well you just need to trust that they can take care of themselves and they will do anything they can to get back to you. Mark could have given up but he knew if he did that he would lose the little chance he had of coming back home. Why do you ask?"

"I guess I just needed to be reassured" She gives a small smile and goes to stand up. Wash stands up with her.

"Maddy if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks." Maddy looks up at the older woman.

"No problem. Now get back to your man he is probably waiting for you." Maddy throws the bowl away before jogging back into the hospital.

"I was wondering where you went." She looks at Mark who is awake lying on his bed. Maddy points to her belly.

"Food I was starving." She takes her place on the chair next to him.

"None for me?" He pouts childishly, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"No solid foods for you yet Mister." She shakes a finger at him. A smile plays on her lips as well.

"I know your mom is bringing me some broth."

"Well if you're lucky it might be some that she made at home and none of the nasty hospital food."

"Anything will do at this point."

Maddy fed him the broth because he is too weak to bring the spoon to his mouth without the soup spilling all over him. Mark doses in and out throughout the day.

"Maddy you should go home." Dr Shannon tried to reason with her daughter.

"But mom I don't want to leave him."

"Maddy I let you stay because you wanted to be here when he woke up now that he is awake you need to sleep at home in a proper bed."

"You should listen to your mother." Mark says. Both women jump slightly he had been asleep when Lis come in to reason with her daughter. They both turn to look at him.

"No." is Maddy's answer.

"Mads I will be here in the Morning go get a good night's sleep. Please Love." He looks at her.

"Fine." Maddy says crossing her arms she takes one last look at her boyfriend before walking out of the room.

Maddy woke up with nightmares that night. She grabbed the frame beside her bed with the picture of her and Mark and clutched it tightly to her chest attempting to fall asleep again. Only to be woken up again sweat covering her whole body. She looks at her clock 5:10. Maddy does not want to fall back asleep so instead she gets up showers and makes everyone breakfast. Jim and Elisabeth come out around 6:15.

"What are you doing up so early?" Her mother asks.

"I wasn't that tired since I slept really late yesterday." It's a half lie she really did sleep late but that's not the reason she was up.

"You sure that's the reason? Maddy we are here to listen."

"Yeah I'm good" she sits at the table and eats. At about 7 she leaves to go visit Mark. It's the same routine for the next 3 days. Mark notices the dark circle forming under Maddy's eyes.

"You feel okay?" He asks

"I feel fine." She answers. Mark has become a little stronger and is now able to feed himself Jell-O. The cuts have healed and the bruising is starting fade.

"You don't look fine."

"I'm just tired that's all." Maddy's eyes find the floor.

"Nightmares for you too huh?"

"Yeah." She still doesn't look up. Maddy is embarrassed by the fact that she is letting them get to her.

"It's okay yah know, it happens to all of us."

"But I am letting them get me." She finally takes her gaze off the floor.

"Come here." He scoots over inviting her into his bed she gladly accepts. She snuggles into his side letting his strong arms protect her from the nightmares. Jim was not totally happy by the fact that her daughter was sleeping with her boyfriend even if it was literally sleeping. Lis talked him out of beating the crap out of boy.

**Another chapter down. Can we get to 100 reviews?**

**That can only happen if you click the review button **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks you all so much for all the lovely reviews and kind words. I loved reading them! I rewrote this chapter 3 times and I still am not sure if I'm happy with it but you've waited long enough.**

_Come here." He scoots over inviting her into his bed. She snuggles into his side letting his strong arms protect her from the nightmares. Jim was not totally happy by the fact that her daughter was sleeping with her boyfriend even if it was literally sleeping. Lis talked him out of beating the crap out of boy._

Maddy woke up with a familiar set of arms wrapped around her waist. For the first time in week she felt well rested and safe. She looks at the clock, the glowing red letter show its 9:56 in the morning. Marks arm protectively tightens around Maddy's waist, she did not even realize she was moving. She waits for him to drift back off to sleep before she carefully extracts herself from his grip and slips out of the room. Elisabeth smiles as she walks up the corridor.

"Hey Honey how did you sleep?" Maddy turns around to face the voice.

"Really good actually." Maddy smiles at her mother. She feels better then she has in days. Maybe just maybe she can put this thing behind her.

"Well I'm just glad to see you getting back to normal." She smiles at her daughter. Maddy walks out the doors and into the market place. A crowd starts to form as rovers speed up to the rising gate.

"Everyone clear a path!" Soldiers yell from within the crowd. They move back to create a road which leads to the command center. Maddy stands on her tippy toes trying to find out what going on. She hears people in the crowd mummer.

"They found one."

"Brought him in."

"They better not let him go."

"Commander Taylor is angry."

"This should be good."

The voices mix together in Maddy's head some people send her glances like they are worried. Maddy pushes her way to the front in time to see them pull Carter out of one of the rovers. Her whole body goes in shock she wants to run but her legs aren't moving. She watches Carter scan the crowd and his eyes land on her. He gives her a sickening smile. Wash yanks him away and looks to where he was staring. She spots Maddy, whose legs finally start to move, run away. Maddy dashes through the crowd and away from all the people. She runs to this little cove her and Mark found while walking around together. It has a small cave like opening with a natural spring that bubbles up from the ground. She knows it's safe because they are still within the gates of Terra Nova and if someone ever was in there Mark hid a knife right in the entrance. Maddy slips her shoes off and dips them in the water her back leaning against the wall. Light pours in from the holes on the roof creating beams of light that sparkle in the water. Here is another place beside Mark or her father's arm she feels safe. She lays the knife next to her and lets the tears fall.

* * *

><p>Alicia watches as Maddy sprints off. She makes sure to pull hard on the hand cuffs while leading Carter down into interrogation. He is searched again before being handcuffed to the chair.<p>

"Don't try anything stupid and we can start with the fingers or the nails then the fingers." Wash debates on which to take off first.

"I finally get to meet the Lieutenant Washington everyone's scared about."

"It's not her you should be worried about." Carter turns his face towards the new voice that just entered the room.

"Well well, Commander Taylor to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It will be my pleasure maybe not yours when I'm done. You and I are going to have some alone time." Wash takes the hint and leaves the room posting guards outside the door incase anything happens. She walks back up the stairs and goes in search of Maddy. After searching every place she could think of Wash goes to the hospital. She walks in Marks room.

"Hey kiddo." Mark turns to look her.

"Hey Wash." Mark calls her this in private and never in front of any other soldiers. Most soldiers don't get the privilege to call her Wash. Reynolds is just one of the lucky ones since Alicia was like a second mother to him.

"How are you doing?"

"I can't wait to get up from this bed that's for sure it been like 3 weeks." Mark uses his elbows to push himself up. "What's up?" Mark stares up at Alicia.

"It's Maddy I don't know where she is. We caught Carter sneaking around and brought him in she took off. I can't find her." Mark looks up alarmed.

"Do you think the Sixers got her again?"

"No the place has been locked down. Does she have a favorite place to go to think maybe or to just be alone?" Wash asks placing her hands on her hips.

"Well there is a place we found while walking on one of our dates. It's about 300 meters east of the North tower. The place is where there is like a hill of solid rock with moss on the top." Wash nods her head. "If you pull back the vines that cover part of the rocks you'll find an entrance. The cave is not very large. She could be there it's the only other place I can think of."

"Thanks Mark."

"Make sure she's okay for me will ya?"

"Don't worry about her. Take care of yourself." Wash left the hospital and went in search of Maddy. She stopped by the market place and bought 2 lunches before heading to the north side.

Wash pulls the curtain of vines back to reveal the entry way and not too far back is Maddy leaning against the wall her eyes are closed tear stained cheeks.

"Knock Knock" Wash decides is best not sneaking up on her even it was unintentional. Her voice still startles Maddy who quickly grasps the knife at her side and brings it up. "Easy, I brought food." Wash lifts her hands up and shows Maddy the food. Maddy replaces the knife to her side.

"Sorry" she mumbles to Wash before turning to look back across the pond.

"I brought lunch" Wash hands Maddy the lunch. Alicia opens hers up and starts to munch on it. Maddy opens hers up and picks at it.

"Wanna talk about it? Mark's worried." Maddy lets out a sign before turning back to Wash.

"I thought I could do it you know. Get over it act like nothing happened, just have everything be normal." Maddy eyes find the floor of the cave. "I should have known it wouldn't happen. I mean I read so many books about it I just thought maybe for me it would work."

"It will never be normal again Maddy." Wash speaks.

"I know. I guess I just kind of hoped. I don't know what to do."

"First off talking about it, that will help you get over it."

"Okay" Maddy took a deep breath before telling Wash everything. She started with them taking her and ended with her running into Jim's arms. Her eyes watered threatening to spill as she told them about torturing Mark while she had to watch hopeless the time. She told her about the pain in Marks eye yet he still refused to give up, to give in. She feels the memories flash before her eyes. She feels trapped like she is reliving it all over again. The memories still haunting.

"Am I supposed to feel better now?" Maddy says "Am I supposed to feel like a weight it lifted off? Because all I feel is as if I am reliving it."

"It might feel like that now but you are no longing holding it in beating yourself up about it. I was like you too before holding everything in. refused to talk. Taylor would sit for hours trying to get me to talk but let's face it I was stubborn. It took for us almost to be killed for my walls to break. I felt like crap afterwards but slowly it got better instead of worse. Trust me Maddy when I say you will get better." Maddy takes a deep breath and slowly nods her head.

"I trust you." Maddy and Wash sit on the ground talk. Alicia ends up putting her feet in the water too.

"I am so sick of crying." She tries to stifle a laugh while wiping the tears away with the side of her hand. Wash tells Maddy about Mark and Maddy tell her about 2149. The beams of light slowly disappear telling them they have been in here for a while. Wash stands up.

"Shall we?" she offers a hand to Maddy who accepts it. "Everyone's probably worried" They walk out of the cave and back to the hospital. When she walks into Marks room she sees Mark sitting up and Lis talking to him.

"What's going on?" She asks curiously.

"I just got done with Marks check-up and he will be released tomorrow if everything stays the way it is now." She says smiling at Maddy. A big grin takes over Maddy's face.

"Really?"

"Really." This time it's Mark who answers her question he also has a smile on his face.

"That's great!" she runs over and give Mark a big hug. Lis takes that as her key to leave.

"Free at last!" Mark raises a triumphant hand. Maddy pulls away giggling.

"I'll come by tomorrow and help you get home." Maddy says giving him a goodbye peck on the lips.

"Sounds good to me." Mark smiles as their lips part.

**I want to thank everyone who read this because I know sometimes when you don't update for a while people lose interest in the story. There will probably only be one more chapter to this story. All good thing must come to an end right.**

**Please review.**

**Love you all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I want to Thank everyone who favorite, reviewed, and alerted my story, it means so much. Sadly this story is coming to an end. It turned out to be a lot longer than I had planned but I feel for my first story it was not too bad. **

**My notebook is full of ideas not all of them are for Terra Nova though. I will not post another story for a while because I am planning on writing it all first then posting it piece by piece so you lovely readers aren't waiting so long for the next chapter. Plus with summer here comes less time on the computer and more work since school is out. **

The next day Maddy walked into the hospital. Mark was sitting up on his bed; he wore sweatpants and tan V-neck tee shirt. As soon as she entered he looked up at met her brown eyes.

"Hey" He smiles at her; she is quick to smile back.

"Hey to you. How did you sleep?" She walks over to his bedside and sits down next to him.

"Pretty good I guess. I just can't wait to get home and sleep in my own bed."

"Well let's get a move on shall we?" She says enthusiastically; grabbing his duffle bag and trotting towards to door. He laughs and starts to follow her. His pace is slow; Maddy has to take deliberate small, slow steps to stay with him. After what seems like forever, they arrive at Marks house. The house is small and in the older section of Terra Nova, but neither of them minded.

"Here we are." Maddy says swinging the door open. She strides in and places the duffle bag down next to the couch. "Need a drink or anything?" She asks as he sits down. (I blew out that one sentence because for one you ended it in a preposition, that's a no-no, and two you are pointing out after her question that he is sitting down, with the sentence I took away still in there… you were basically saying the same thing twice)

"Water would be nice" he smiles "I've never felt so out of shape." He exhales, and lies down on the couch. Maddy walks over to the kitchen; which is behind the living room.

"Yeah well you've never.." She grabs a cup and fills it up with purified tap water. "..Been beaten up like that before either."

As she walks over to the living room with the water she sees Mark crashed on the

Couch, snoring lightly. Maddy pulls the blanket down from atop the couch and places it over Marks sleeping form. "I'll come back later" She gives him a light kiss of the forehead and leaves, gently closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Walking down to see Carter the next day Wash is surprised all of his limbs, including his fingers, are still intact. His face was bloody and swollen. There is a cut along his left eye, his right eye is swollen shut, and bruises are forming on almost all his visible skin. Taylor is in the room pacing back and forth tapping his palm with the slender neck of a black electricity wand. Wash watches as Carter's face twists in pain. She almost feels sorry for the guy. <em>Almost<em> being the keyword. To be on the wrong end of Commander Taylor's wrath is never a good thing. Wash was about to knock on the door, but pauses as she hears Carter talking.

"He was so brave, so noble; he stayed silent even as I beat him within an inch of his life." Carter says. A small trail of blood drips from his mouth and down his chin as he talks." He was a fighter alright. They are always the fun ones. His girlfriend was a feisty one too. I like mine feisty, the feistier the better I say. She was pretty too." He clicks his tongues at the memory "I still remember the pain in his face when we zapped her. Now that pain was much more than all of his physical pain. His face would twist into anguish each time her body jolted with electricity." Taylor had heard enough. He placed the wand on Carters side and watched him jump around in the chair before pulling the wand away and letting the man slump over.

"Wake up." Taylor says gruffly, throwing water on him. He zaps Carter again, the water making it even more brutal. Wash decides to knock now before he kills Carter. Two quick, soft knocks on the door lets Taylor know Wash is there. Taylor strides over and opens the door.

"Have you been in there all night?" Wash asks first hands on her hips.

"Yes I have been." Taylor answered, placing the baton down on the table.

"Did you get anything?"

"Nothing of use, I figured as much. He'll break soon enough, they all do." He looks at Wash.

"Not if they are dead." She said pointedly

"He'll live Wash. The wounds are not life threatening." He pauses before adding a "Yet" under his breath. He turns to go to the door.

"I heard that Nathaniel." Wash sternly tells him. "You need a break, some sleep, and food. He is waiting for you to slip up."

"I don't need a break, I can get him talking."

"No. You need sleep. You know your judgment is impaired when you are tired. You taught me that. Sir" she added the sir on the end for emphasis.

"Fine" he mumbles. He walks up the stairs squinting as the sunlight hits his body. Posting 2 guards at the door and 2 at the stairs, he lays down on the couch in the command center for a quick 10-minute power nap. The nap lasted most of the afternoon. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" The commander grumbled at Wash once he woke up.

"Maybe because you needed it" she shot back, leaning against his desk.

"I decide what I need and don't need."

"Well your brain decided for you. Therefore you slept until you woke up." Wash pulls out a container of food. "God your grouchy when you don't eat" and shoves it his way. "You can thank me later. Preferably on a full stomach." She says over her shoulder before walking out of the Command Center and down the ramps.

* * *

><p>Delicious smells fill Marks nostrils causing his stomach to grumble, which in turn made him wake up. He groans stretching out his body to its full length before relaxing it again. He hears someone in the kitchen the sizzle of hot oil in a pan. He follows his nose to the kitchen where he finds Maddy hard at work. Her hair is pulled back in a messy bun on her head.<p>

"Smells Good." The sound of his voice startles Maddy causing her to jump.

" I did not know you were up." She says catching her breath and calming her heart down.

"Sorry to scare you, I thought you heard me." He says apologetically, walking over and grabbing a vegetable about of the pan and popping it in his mouth.

"Heyy! Not yet Mister." She says playfully whacking him with her mixing spoon.

"Now that was uncalled for." He says trying to sound offended but the smile tugging at his lips gave him away.

"Really I thought it was totally called for." She turns to him. He reaches out and tickles her. "Hey!" She swats him away before running off. Mark tries to chase her, but he is slower. She uses this to her advantage, but Mark, being the trained soldier, waited for her to slip up. When she did it happened that she was on the couch and Mark had her pinned in the corner. He reached his arms out and started tickling her. Little giggles turning into laugher. Maddy tried fighting him off with the mixing spoon, but to no avail. Mark could help but laugh at the sight. When he stopped Maddy's chest rises and falls rapidly, both of them still laughing, it felt good, laughing for real. They'd always heard that laugher is good for the heart, but no one really believes that until they go through a time when they have felt like they'll never laugh again. With that simple laugh both of them felt a small piece of the weight lifting off, they both felt genuinely happy.

"Oh No." Maddy gasped sitting straight up "The food." She hurries over to the kitchen only to find the burner turned off. "Did you..?"

"Yep. Just before I chased after you." Mark says shuffling over to the table. That little chase they just had definitely tired him out. Maddy divided the food up on the 2 plates and walked over to the table. At dinner they talked about anything but The Sixers. That subject was off limits for now. Maybe one day they could talk about it, but now was not that day. After dinner Maddy cleaned up and helped him to bed before leaving.

* * *

><p>Carter finally broke, just like Taylor said he would. It definitely took a lot more than he had thought. Carter was a mess, barely recognizable. He had died twice, forcing Commander Taylor and Wash had to revive him. They were not about to let him get away that easily. He gave them the information on where Mira was stationed and how she does her planning. Both Washington and Taylor stood in the outside room trying to decide what to do to him.<p>

"We can't just send him out into the woods like we do with other prisoners." Wash says.

"Yeah I know. We could have him rot in jail?" Taylor suggests.

"Too much of a chance he could escape." Wash was pacing back and forth in front of Taylor. She runs a hand through her hair.

"We could tie him to a tree and let the creatures do the rest."

"Remind me never to be on the wrong side of your wrath." Wash cracks a smile.

"What if we put him to work in medical?" Taylor says. Wash stops pacing.

"Work?" she throws her hands up in disbelief "first you want him to rot to death then you want to put him to work!" Wash shakes her head.

"Let me finish." Taylor starts putting a hand up in defense. "The scientists are always finding new viruses and cures. The work I was thinking about for Carter is being the lab rat." Wash tilts her head from side to side as if she is weighting the choices.

"Sounds like a good idea as long as he does not escape."

"I will see to it he never goes near the forest again." Taylor nods "shall we deliver the good news?" This time Taylor cracks a smile before opening the door.

* * *

><p>Maddy comes by every single night and cooks Mark dinner. She used to do all the work, but as Mark gets stronger he is able to help her cook and clean up, stealing kisses ever so often. Maddy's life was returning to normal. Yet it was not the old normal she was used to before being kidnapped, but a new normal, and she really likes this new normal.<p>

_6 Months later_

Mark is back to his normal workout and even does simple patrols around the city. Maddy comes over after she finished up her job at the Bio lab and Taylor made sure that she never comes near Carter.

She is frying some meat and vegetables in the frying pan when Mark walks in.

"Smells good as always." He walks over and gives her a kiss. "Whatcha making?" He reaches over to grab one out of the pan but Maddy is used to this by now and smacks the top of his hand.

"No no no. Your hands are dirty and you don't exactly smell like roses." She says playfully. "Shower first." He pouts.

"Yes Ma'am" he gives her a salute before turning and walking off to the bathroom. Maddy can't help but giggle as he marches off. She can't believe she got so lucky dating a man like Mark. After dinner they sit on the couch talking.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Mark asks

"Sure if you are up for it."

"Yeah let's go." They walk down to the field where they had their last date before he left for this supposedly simple mission that quickly went to Hell and back. The sun is slowly setting behind them.

"I don't really know how to do this but I just wanted to let you know that I really love you. Going through all that stuff with the Sixers has only made me realize I don't want to go through life alone, and I am glad I have you, Madelyn Shannon, right by my side." He reaches into his pocket, but Maddy does not notice as she is too busy looking into his eyes, tears filling her own "And I want you to stay there." He says pulling the box out. "Miss Shannon I present you with a promise ring. I know we are both young and still have a lot to learn, but I want to be there for you. In a few years would like to be able to call you my wife." He opens the box revealing a turquoise teardrop shaped stone placed on a thin gold band. "Will you accept my promise ring?"

Tears fall down Maddy's face. The teardrop means so much more to her then it would to anyone else. It symbolizes the tears shed in those hard times, the tears of pain, sadness, and of joy.

"Of course I will" she laughs through the tears. Mark gently slides the ring on her left ring finger and pulls her into a hug and kiss. "My dad is going to kill you when he finds out." She mumbles into his chest

she laughs at the thought of her father red face when he finds out. She imagines steam coming out of his ears and the thought of her mother trying to block him from beating Mark up and grabbing his gun.

"Already taken care of." Mark answers placing a kiss on top of her head.

"No way." Maddy pulls back shocked

"Yes way. Big thanks to your mom. It took a lot of convincing and a new glass."

"A new glass?" she looks at him curiously tilting her head to one side.

"He was drinking when I told them about wanting to give you a promise ring and then marrying you later." Mark laughs at the memory. "He held on to the glass so hard he shattered it."

"At least it was a glass and not you." She says intertwining their fingers. The last rays of the sun glinting off the ring as they walk down the road.

**Thank You all for sticking with me while I wrote this!**

**Review, even though this story is completed, I would love to know people are still reading it. **

***If anyone wants to make me a Banner/Story cover for this story that would be great because Gimp/Photoshop totally not my thing. You can credit yourself on the banner in like a corner or I can credit you on my profile.***  
><strong>For the best image quality and to avoid distortions you must submit images with a 69 width to height ratio with dimensions of 300(W)x450(H) or larger. Do not submit square images as they will be cropped. ****  
>Send them to storycovers123 just add the ( at Gmail . Com)ending to it.<strong>

**Thanks!**


End file.
